


Музыка для секса

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2017 || Big Bang [3]
Category: Spotlight (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Уже после всей этой истории о совращениях детей Робби пытается справиться с серьезными косяками на работе и в личной жизни — и обнаруживает между ними очевидную связь. А еще обнаруживает, что, когда такое случается, по мере возможности надо бы очень постараться не влюбиться в собственного босса





	Музыка для секса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206101) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> **Примечание переводчика** : Фильм получил Оскара, а я — хуём по лбу. Отчасти подходит под старую (ха-ха) заявку " _Очень хочется слэша, лучше ориджинального, но это не так важно. Про дядек-бисексуалов за пятьдесят с устоявшимися жизнями и характерами, браками (возможно, в прошлом), детьми (вероятно уже более-менее врозлыми, хотя кто знает) и уважаемыми хорошо оплачиваемыми профессиями. Хочется почитать всё с самого начала: их встречу, знакомство, начало и развитие отношений, притирки, преодолевание собственных тараканов и обстоятельств. Ну и ХЭ :) Чтобы вдумчиво, без соплей и глупого самоедства, с хорошо проработанной психологией и матчастью._ ".
> 
>  **Сноски** :  
> [1]В 1960 году бейсболист Тед Уильямс завершил карьеру в команде «Бостон Ред Сокс» эффектным способом — своим последним хоум-раном, то есть ударом, после которого бэттер пробегает через все базы и возвращается в дом. Обычно это достигается при ударе, когда мяч выбивается за пределы поля между штрафными мачтами (или касается одной из них). [[Ютьюб](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPy0ykNfews)]  
> [2] The Oak Room — ресторан в Copley Plaza Hotel в Бостоне, заведение, в котором Робби встречается с Марти в начале фильма  
> [3] Арч Стрит — главная улица финансового района Бостона  
> [4] Луис Апарисио — шорт-стоп (игрок обороняющейся команды) Главной лиги бейсбола. Играл за Chicago White Sox, Baltimore Orioles и the Boston Red Sox  
> [5] Quincy Market — торговый комплекс в старинном сооружении начала 19-го века в Бостоне  
> [6] «Metro» — имеется в виду Бостонский филиал газеты «Metro International»  
> [7] Фома Аквинский — итальянский философ и теолог, 13 в.  
> [8] «Сумма теологии» — трактат Фомы Аквинского, состоит из трех частей  
> [9] бензодиазепины — класс психоактивных веществ со снотворным, седативным, анксиолитическим (уменьшение тревожности), миорелаксирующим и противосудорожным эффектами  
> [10] «Touch me» — Песня «The Doors», как нетрудно догадаться  
> [11] «C’mon Marianne» — Песня неких Four Seasons  
> [12] Римская курия (также Папская курия) — главный административный орган Святого Престола и Ватикана и один из основных в католической церкви.  
> [13] Латеранские соглашения — система договоров между итальянским государством и Святым Престолом. Привели к правовому урегулированию взаимных претензий между Италией и Святым Престолом, к разрешению «Римского вопроса», существовавшего с 1870 года; определили права и привилегии Католической церкви, её положение в Итальянском королевстве.

Марти касается губами шеи Робби.

И Робби накрывает эйфория — та самая, когда полностью теряешь связь с реальностью. Такое бывало с ним всего несколько раз за всю жизнь. Впервые — когда он (не по своей вине) попал в автоаварию. Те семь секунд и еще семь минут следом за ними все плыло яркими красками. В следующий раз это случилось, когда он взял на руки новорожденную дочь. И когда в четырнадцать лет был свидетелем последнего выхода на биту Теда Уильямса. Тогда Робби наблюдал, как невесомо бесконечно летит идеально чистый хоум-ран[1], и как в последний раз величайший игрок в мире, сияя непостижимой радостью, с присущим ему одному умением отправляет мяч прямо в центр.

Ничего из этого и близко не похоже на то, что он чувствует, когда Марти касается губами его шеи.

Все происходит в тишине, и Робби благодарен за это. Марти вообще не из разговорчивых, по большей части. Вместо слов они касаются друг друга губами, руками. Они целуются в сыром никому не нужном крыле еще более сырого и никому не нужного архива хранилища – там, куда ступала нога разве только команды «Прожектора». А потом Марти прижимается губами к губам Робби, и это, мать его, охренительно. У Марти просто охренительный рот. Одной рукой Марти приобнимает Робби, положив ладонь ему на спину, а другой касается лица. Никто и никогда еще так не целовал его. Никто. Никогда.

Потом Робби сам целует Марти. Они упираются плечами в пыльную книжную полку — никто никого ни к чему не припечатывал, ничего такого. Марти обнимает его именно так, как надо: словно Робби бесценен. С бородой оказалось проще — Робби думал, что ощущения будут странные, но на деле не обнаружилось никаких проблем. И, да, он в самом деле об этом думал. Пока не сиганул в пучину своих фантазий. Еще как думал.

Робби целует отчаяннее, и Марти отдается этому поцелую. Как же, мать его, просто, блядь, охренительно. Голод, прятавшийся в Робби все это время, теперь мечется по венам. Робби проводит пальцами по лицу Марти, по щетине на подбородке, они тесно прижимаются друг к другу, и Робби чувствует уверенное тепло тела Марти, и из-за того, что Марти проделывает своим языком, эта твердая уверенность оказывается единственным, на что Робби может сейчас опереться посреди океана неопределенности относительно того, где, собственно, пол, а где потолок в этой сраной дыре...

Марти прерывает поцелуй и отводит взгляд, и каждая клеточка тела Робби протестующе вопит «Это что, всё?».

Потом Марти отстраняется, и буквально сразу же Робби слышит шаги. Он тут же поворачивается к коробкам, в которых копался, пока сюда не спустился Марти.

— А, вот вы где, — Майк в своей обычной манере врывается в помещение, как будто у него давние личные счеты с дверным проемом. — Повсюду вас искал. Нашли что-нибудь?

Майк кидает любопытный взгляд на Марти, всем своим видом спрашивая, какого черта тот здесь делает, и у Робби пересыхает в горле — он вдруг осознает, что у него стояк. Он уже и не помнит, как давно случалось подобное — когда в последний раз он заводился от одних только поцелуев, как сопливый мальчишка в школьной раздевалке. Дикая нелепость какая-то...

Сегодня вечером им предстоит разговор о чрезвычайной необходимости офисного правила, которого им стоит придерживаться.

Робби всучивает Майку папку, которую держал в руках.

— Да, есть кое-что, взгляни сам, — отвечает он и направляется мимо Майка к двери. Робби уверен, что Майк все еще стоит, замерев и вцепившись в папку, возможно, глядя ему вслед и пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. «Надо бы душ принять», — скажет он позже. И, черт возьми, будет прав, только совсем в другом смысле. Иисусе.

Робби точно свернул не туда.

_________________

Теперь вся его жизнь делилась на до и после расследования.

«Прожектор» был известен в городе и прежде, и это имя имело определенный вес. Но Марти был прав — к тому моменту, как он появился у них, репутация отдела выезжала на старых заслугах и уже давно не подкреплялась большими, стоящими материалами. Потом все изменилось. И дело не только в телефонных звонках и армии секретарей, нанятых, чтобы отвечать на них. Дело еще и в том, что сами журналисты стали неотъемлемой частью всей этой истории. О них рассказывали по радио — о команде и их работе в «Прожекторе».

— Мы вроде местных знаменитостей теперь, — поморщился Робби, и Марти, бросив на него этот свой пронзительный взгляд, ответил:

— Не местных. А для всей страны.

Робби было подумал, что Марти ляпнул ради красного словца, но разве это было на него похоже? Счастье, если вытянешь из него два предложения за день. К преувеличениям он не был склонен.

Теперь-то «Бостон Геральд» приходилось взяться за дело — за самих журналистов из «Прожектора». Робби услышал, как Майк спрашивает у кого-то по телефону:

— О ком ты там хочешь очерк?

А потом Майк положил трубку и сообщил:

— Это приятель из «Геральда».

— Джо?

— Джо, ага.

— Ты же его терпеть не можешь, — лениво прокомментировала Саша, не отрываясь от монитора.

— Конечно, мы же приятели. Но слушай, он хочет очерк написать.

— О ком?

— Обо мне. Типа, об авторе истории про священников-педофилов.

— Ну да, ну да. Ты он и есть, — отозвался Мэтт, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Да знаю я, знаю! Это наше общее дело, конечно, именно об этом я и расскажу. Но че за фигня-то?

Он взглянул на сидящего за своим столом Робби, который пока только слушал. Взглянул в своей обычной манере — чтобы получить одобрение, или согласие, или галочку, или просто ожидал, что Робби наорет на него.

— Ну так, это, что ты думаешь?

Робби подождал, пока все обратят на него внимание, посмотрел поверх очков:

— Я думаю, займись этим, — и вернулся к работе; по правде говоря, в этот момент он писал Марти по электронке. «Началось», — напечатал он.

Робби переживал о своей команде, но не ожидал, что настанет и его черед. В тот день, когда позвонили с «Национального Радио», он даже не знал, что сказать, и взбудоражился прямо как Майк. Неделю спустя он сидел в студии бостонского филиала и целых пятнадцать эфирных минут отвечал на вопросы Мелиссы Блок в программе «С учетом обстоятельств». Робби старался звучать мудро, как можно меньше говорить о себе и больше — о других. Никто и не догадывался, что Робби так делал не из скромности. Внутри него, как пауки, расползался стыд.

«Старейший деятель стези журналистских расследований», — написал ему Марти после интервью.

«Никак не мог без „старейшего“, сволочь?», начал печатать Робби в ответ, но эти малюсенькие кнопочки на телефоне никогда ему не поддавались; зачем, зачем только Саша заставила его поменять старый мобильник на навороченный новый, который очень Робби бесил? Пусть вернет его старую раскладушку, она же нормально, черт побери, работала. Так что Робби просто позвонил.

— Сволочь, — прорычал он в трубку.

— Это комплимент.

Робби усмехнулся и выехал на шоссе.

— Серьезно, — сказал Марти. — Мы гордимся тобой.

— Ага, — вздохнул Робби. Пауки внутри снова закопошились.

— Хорошо, что ты позвонил, я хотел предложить кое-что. Эти шесть месяцев были очень тяжелыми для всех вас, но вы справились, как настоящие профи. Думаю, вам стоит немного отдохнуть. Вы заслужили.

— Ты нас распускаешь?

— Я пытаюсь отправить вас в отпуск.

— О, правда? — какой-то лихач подрезал его и теперь вертелся впереди, не давая сменить полосу, а потом сбавил скорость до сорока миль в час. Робби тихо выругался.

— Рано радуешься, — сказал Марти. — Я предлагаю корпоративные выходные.

— Корпоративные? Типа всяких падений на доверие?

Робби услышал тихий выдох, который можно было считать смешком Марти Бэрона.

— В моем распоряжении есть домик в штате Мэн. Там мило. Я подумывал отправить вас туда через пару недель, когда погода устаканится. Возьмете длинные выходные, обсудите будущие планы «Прожектора», все такое.

— А, то есть, рабочие выходные.

Робби прямо увидел, как Марти в ответ пожимает плечами, и улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, Бэрон, ты чертов трудоголик.

— Поговорим об этом, когда вернешься в офис, — ответил Марти и, как обычно, сразу отключился. Робби снова усмехнулся. Сложно сказать, в какой момент Марти стал тем, кому Робби названивал, чтобы порычать или пожаловаться в трубку, или писал письма, когда все шло по пизде. И тем, с кем Робби пропускал по пивку, припозднившись после длинного дня. Но так оно и было. Правда, Марти не пил много пива. Не то чтобы вообще пил.

— А этот жид забавный, — сказал Хэнк Твиди однажды, пару месяцев назад, на вечеринке, посвященной сбору пожертвований. Обращался он не к Робби, а к своему знакомому. Фраза была невнятно брошена за бокалом виски в кругу приятелей, но Робби резко повернулся к Хэнку, удивлённо задравшему брови, и уставился на него.

— Эй, Робби, ты же не...

— Следи за хлебальником, — низким жестким тоном ответил Робби, чувствуя, как кровь застучала в горле. Он приблизился к Хэнку и с удовольствием отметил, что тот вздрогнул, хоть и совсем немного. Робби отошел от него, задев плечом и потревожив других посетителей. Вокруг все разговаривали и смеялись, а Робби, все с тем же бокалом виски в ладони, пересек зал и вышел в мраморный атриум. Он продолжил идти, пока не оказался сначала в подземном гараже, а потом — в своей машине. Этот город, о, этот гребаный город.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Робби, пнул колесо и оперся о машину. Нахуй их, нахуй их всех. Они хотят сцапать Марти, но Робби им самим покажет, всем до единого. Он прекрасно знал, как много в городе людей, взбешенных тем, что сделал Марти. Людей, видевших в нем предателя, аутсайдера. Еврея, набросившегося на Церковь.

А потом он узнал о _коробке_.

— И как оно? — спросил Робби тогда, сидя в кабинете Марти. — Письма ненависти, имею в виду. Подклеиваешь в альбом?

Марти еле заметно улыбнулся в бороду.

— Надо бы. Последнее время только складирую. Стоит подшить в новую папку, по Бостону.

— Все так плохо? Хуже, чем в Майами?

— Я бы сказал, что это... — Марти задумчиво посмотрел куда-то над дверью, — Культурные особенности, характерные для региона.

— О, правда? Это как же?

И Марти кивнул в сторону обувной коробки в углу.

— Взгляни сам, если хочешь, — сказал он и вернулся к своим делам.

Марти был прост в совместной работе. С ним никогда не было чувства, что ты должен поддерживать какую-то дискуссию, потому что Марти очень редко вел ее сам. Кабинет Марти был хорошим местом для раздумий. Так что, пока Марти работал, Робби подошел к столу, открыл коробку и извлек несколько писем в словно курица лапой подписанных конвертах, полагая, что будет над чем посмеяться.

После трех писем Робби опустился на стул. После пятого схватился за голову. После семнадцатого, тяжело дыша, отпихнул коробку. Письма лавиной _богоубийц_ , _грязных жидов_ и _сдохни хуесос еврейский_ хлынули на пол.

— Господи, — выдохнул Робби, чувствуя, как в желудке распухает тошнота. — Господи Иисусе.

— Именно, — Марти мрачно взглянул на Робби. — Но меня это не беспокоит, — сказал он, и это было абсолютно так, Робби знал наверняка. Это было сущей правдой. Марти каждый день сталкивался с подобным дерьмом, но оно к нему не липло.

— Зато беспокоит меня, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Робби. Он никак не мог заставить себя нагнуться, чтобы собрать письма — а значит, снова прикоснуться к этой грязи.

— Зачем ты хранишь это дерьмо?

Марти снова задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Для того, чтобы напомнить себе, как сильно меня это не беспокоит, — ответил он, не сводя глаз с Робби. А Робби не сводил с него.

А потом Робби прикоснулся к Марти Бэрону — впервые после их рукопожатия в Оук Рум[2].

Он понятия не имел, что ответить Марти. Ему хотелось извиниться, — за свой город, за штат, за людей, да за все. За Пита Конли и кардинала Лоу, за Хэнка Твиди и каждую насмешку, брошенную по поводу «планов» Марти. Но Робби не знал, что говорить. Он пересек комнату и положил руку Марти на плечо, уверенно сжав пальцы. И самым странным было то, что Марти не сбросил ее. Не переставая смотреть Робби в глаза, он поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Робби своей. И замер.

— Мистер Бэрон, вы... Простите, — заглянувшая было Ширлин мигом выскочила из комнаты, Робби убрал руку и, прочистив горло, принялся убирать письма в коробку.

Спустившись в свой кабинет и усевшись, он услышал писк пришедшего письма.

_«Насколько подходящим моментом будет настаивать на выходных именно сейчас?»_

Робби низко рассмеялся — прямо вслух у себя в кабинете, снял очки и потер глаза.

_________________

За все время обсуждения планов на выходные Робби и в голову не пришло, что Марти собирается присоединиться.

Машину вел Робби, потому что машина Саши была в ремонте, у Мэтта был только минивэн и он не хотел лишать семью транспорта на выходные, а в машину Майка в здравом уме не полез бы никто, кому жизнь дорога. Так что их было четверо в машине Робби на протяжении полутора часов, и это было похоже на драку в песочнице во время худших в мире каникул.

— ...потому что я так сказал, — гневно выплюнул Робби. — Так что будь добр, Майк, окажи мне услугу и не трогай больше радио, не то я тебе пальцы отрежу.

— Брось, никому не охота слушать это дерьмо, от него кровь из ушей. Мэтт уже минут двадцать пытается не блевануть.

— Эй, не впутывай меня в…

— Симфоническая музыка улучшает мозговую активность, делает умнее. Хочешь быть дурачком? Вам всем должно быть стыдно сейчас.

— Мне стыдно за твой музон, — сказал Майк. — Саша, ну поддержи меня.

— Я книжку читаю, — отозвалась она с заднего сиденья. — Кто там следующий в твоем черном списке?

— Меня укачало, — сказал Майк.

— Ты же водил такси!

— Водил. Но я могу ездить только на переднем сидении, иначе тошнит. Кстати, я бы с радостью пересел за руль, — обратился он к Робби с надеждой.

— Господь, дай мне сил, — проворчал тот.

Когда они въехали на засаженную соснами территорию, окружавшую домик, Марти уже был там — вылезал из своего новенького гладенького «Инфинити». На Марти были сапоги, джинсы и брезентовая парка, и все залюбовались им.

— Здесь довольно мило, — произнес Марти и поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо, а остальные просто стояли и смотрели, пока Робби не кинул Майку свою сумку.

— Принеси хоть какую-то пользу.

— Че за хуйня? — возмутился Майк, когда Марти уже скрылся в доме. — Рабочие выходные — это ладно, это я могу. Но, оказывается, он настолько нам не доверяет, что притащился сюда сам! Следить, что ли?

— Не будь засранцем, — сказала Саша. — Может, ему тоже хочется сбежать ото всего.

Она поднялась по лестнице, таща за собой чемодан.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Робби, открывая багажник. Мэтт слонялся у крыльца, разглядывая деревья вокруг и наслаждаясь свежим воздухом как городской лабрадор, с которым у него и в самом деле было много общего. И пока они с Майком были наедине, Робби понизил голос, чтобы никто больше не услышал, и серьезно произнес:

— Он с нами уже целый год. И у нас бы никогда не было этой статьи без Марти. Если бы он не подталкивал нас, не видел, сколько мы делаем для него. «Прожектор» на арене благодаря ему. Ты теперь суперзвезда благодаря ему. Он часть команды, вот почему он здесь. Он — бОльшая часть команды, чем каждый из нас.

Майк кивнул, опираясь рукой о машину и осматривая содержимое багажника.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я понял.

Они замолчали, и Робби снова ощутил нечто, пульсирующее в повисшей тишине.

— Продолжай, — потребовал он.

— Марти видит то, что не видит никто из нас, — теперь Майк смотрел прямо Робби в глаза. — Но мы тоже кое-что заметили, верно?

А вот над этим Робби пришлось задуматься. Он ожидал, что рано или поздно подобное всплывет; но полагал, что просто однажды проболтается в гневе, в каком-нибудь споре, и уж точно не в свежий сентябрьский день, под проплывающим над соснами солнцем. Не в тот момент, когда впереди целые выходные.

— Ага, — сказал он, наконец, обретая голос. — Полагаю, ты прав.

Он взял свою сумку, захлопнул багажник и направился к ступеням домика.

Совместные выходные, говорил Марти. Далеко не все его идеи были хороши.

_________________

Спроси Майк подобное полгода назад, может быть, Робби дал бы совсем иной ответ. Может, и нагрубил бы. Одно дело, когда ты обосрался, другое — когда тебе об этом напоминают подчиненные. Но косяки на работе меркнут по сравнению с тем, когда ты катастрофически лажаешь в личных отношениях.

— Привет, — Робби просунул голову в дверь кабинета Марти. — Идешь?

— Куда? — Марти сидел за компьютером, переводя взгляд с бумаг на клавиатуру и обратно, и даже не взглянул на Робби.

— Донорская акция. Ты серьезно? Ширлин целый день всех мурыжила, чтоб пришли. День Службы, важное дело, общественная польза, вот это всё. Полвосьмого, они уже сворачиваются. Я думал, ты такое одобряешь. Или просто забыл?

— Я не могу, — сказал Марти, не отрываясь от бумаг.

Робби вздохнул и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, это твоя работа. Понимаю, что это дело — твоя жизнь. Ты садишься за стол, принимаешься за работу и весь остальной мир перестает существовать, я понимаю. Но ты же не думаешь, что если отойдешь от стола на двадцать минуток, всё взлетит к чертям? Тебя вообще беспокоит, что там, в офисах, люди боятся уходить домой к своим семьям, пока у тебя включен свет, и остаются до десяти, а то и до одиннадцати, чтобы не уходить раньше босса? Никому не станет лучше от того, что ты ведешь себя, будто дар божий для издательства. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мы не врежемся в солнце на полном ходу, если Марти Бэрон отойдет попить кофейку.

Марти поднял голову от бумаг.

— Я не могу быть донором, потому что я гей, но, пожалуйста, не отказывай себе в удовольствии поспекулировать на тему несущественности моей работы в этой конторе.

— О, — самым элегантным образом высказался Робби. В кабинете повисла тишина.

«Скажи что-нибудь», подсказывал мозг. Марти все еще смотрел на него.

— Министерство здравоохранения запрещает гомосексуальным и бисексуальным мужчинам сдавать кровь. Наличие ВИЧ может впервые обнаружиться в тесте спустя девять месяцев, так что группы повышенного риска отметаются сразу.

— Верно, — сказал Робби. Оглушающая тишина снова опустилась на комнату, а Марти продолжал смотреть на него так же внимательно, как до этого в монитор. — Ясно.

— Это проблема для нас? — голос Марти стал тише, и в нем появилось что-то, чего Робби прежде не замечал.

— Что? Нет! Не... Нет, черт, конечно нет, я совсем не это имел в виду, я просто удивлен.

Марти продолжал молчать и помогать ему не собирался.

— Удивлен, потому что ты никогда об этом не говорил, — объяснил Робби. Каждое сказанное им слово не улучшало ситуацию.

Брови Марти слегка приподнялись над непроницаемыми округлыми очками. В стеклах отражался свет монитора, и из-за этого глаз было не видно.

— А должен был?

— Нет, я... Слушай, ты просто удивил меня. За весь год, вертевшийся вокруг нашей истории, ты же ни разу об этом не сказал. Из-за тематики.

— Из-за тематики, — повторил Марти. Он больше не выглядел удивленным. Да и в целом лицо Марти, а Робби в достаточной мере успел его изучить за прошедший год, не выражало теперь решительно ничего. Обычно лицо Марти было строгим, и трудночитаемым — но в то же время в нем можно было заметить многое, если знаешь, где искать. Сейчас оно сделалось каменным.

— Мы потратили год жизни на изучение вопроса, а ты даже не упомянул, вот что я хотел сказать, — растерянно закончил Робби.

— Ни разу не упомянул, что я гей, пока мы работали над делом о совращении детей. Что показалось тебе странным, поскольку это одно и тоже.

Робби открыл рот, чтобы сказать «нет, не так, я не это имел...», но не смог выдавить ни звука.

— И на этой ноте ты выметаешься из моего кабинета, — понизив голос, закончил Марти.

В груди у Робби колотилось. Горло сдавило, в легких не хватало воздуха, но каким-то образом он все еще мог пошевелиться. Робби развернулся и немеющими пальцами ухватился за дверную ручку.

Спускаясь к офисам «Прожектора», Робби не чувствовал ног — будто онемение, блуждая, распространилось по всему телу. Когда он вошел, Мэтт взглянул на него и хотел было что-то спросить, но передумал, заметив выражение лица. Робби вошел в кабинет, шандарахнул дверью — и позволил чувствам нахлынуть. Его накрыла тупая злость, и причиной ее был никто иной, как он сам. Он злился на себя, на собственный ебаный идиотизм, неуклюжесть и глупость, и от этой злости некуда было деться. Робби схватил клавиатуру и, швырнув о стену, разбил ее. Маленькие бежевые буковки разлетелись в разные стороны.

Это по-детски принесло удовлетворение, и он решил попробовать еще разок. Компьютер тоже был раздолбан об стену, и монитор валялся теперь на полу. Робби пнул блок питания, тот в ответ приятно зажужжал, и Робби пнул еще и еще. Когда он держал в руке букет проводов, до него вдруг дошло, что, пожалуй, прежде чем разъебывать все в хлам, как на финальном концерте «Whitesnake», было бы неплохо опустить жалюзи. Тут он заметил, что в офисе все притихли и смотрят на него. Робби взглянул на них, и все быстро отвернулись. Робби упал на стул.

Спустя пятнадцать минут постучалась Саша. Не засекала ли она по часам, подумал Робби, и заметил, как Мэтт и Майк натягивали куртки, старательно не глядя в сторону его кабинета.

— Да, — гаркнул он.

К нему вошла именно Саша потому, что Майк или Мэтт вполне могли струсить перед Робби, бывшим не в настроении. Саша — нет; при росте метр с кепкой и крошечном весе она бы даже не вздрогнула, наори Робби на нее. Он задумался, выдвинули ли ее кандидатуру или она сама взялась, как это бывает, когда ты любимая ученица.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Робби. — Просто прекрасно. Как прошел день?

— Чуть менее насыщенно, чем у тебя, пожалуй, — она бросила взгляд на офис «Прожектора». Мэтт и Майк все еще копались. — Они собираются домой.

— Ага.

— Ты заглядывал к Марти?

Робби резко посмотрел на нее, и она, поняв, что ляпнула что-то не то, отвела взгляд.

— Думаю, мне тоже пора, — сказала она. — Проводишь до машины?

Робби молча встал, взял свою куртку и сумку и в тишине дождался, пока Саша соберет вещи. Так же молча они направились по коридору. Почти все уже ушли домой, и на этажах было тихо.

— Мне жаль, что у тебя был дерьмовый день, — сказала Саша, когда они зашли в лифт. В ее голосе звучало неподдельное сочувствие. — Я просто хотела сказать, что, если тебе нужно выговориться, то я рядом.

— Они выбрали тебя, потому что ты девочка?

— Я сама себя выбрала, потому что умею общаться как нормальный человек.

— Ну хоть кто-то.

— Мы с тобой пуд соли съели, — сказала она, — и я не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь разносил кабинет в хлам.

— Ага, — вздохнул он.

— Это насчет «Прожектора»? Он... Он же не говорил снова о сокращениях, нет?

Взглянув на Сашу, Робби заметил тревожную морщинку, залегшую между бровей, и некоторое беспокойство.

Он мрачно рассмеялся:

— Нет. Это вообще не имеет отношения к «Прожектору». Просто я идиот.

Лифт пиликнул, и они вышли на парковку.

— А я развожусь, — сообщила Саша.

— Я так и понял.

— Спасибо. Худшее, что мне говорили за последнее время.

— А то. Я сегодня в ударе.

— Робби. Что произошло?

— Произошло то, что я похерил лучшее, что со мной случалось в жизни. Я уничтожил дружбу, только потому, что я чертов дебил, и я этого заслуживаю. Ясно? Вот и все, что тебе нужно знать.

Саша остановилась.

— Так исправь всё.

Робби снова грустно усмехнулся.

— Проблематично.

— А знаешь... — задумчиво произнесла Саша. — Херня все это. Вот мой развод — это уже необратимо. А твою дружбу с Марти еще можно наладить. Нельзя все уничтожить за один вечер.

— Ага, конечно. Отличная идея. Как мне раньше в голову не пришло все исправить. Надо просто поискать подходящую открыточку от «Холлмарк». И знаешь, что в ней надо будет написать? «Прости, что назвал тебя насильником-педофилом, давай не будем зацикливаться на этом!»

— ...как назвал?

Робби вздохнул. Как объяснить ей, чтобы было понятно? Он и сам не мог найти конец, потянув за который, смог бы распутать клубок мыслей голове. Саша хмуро взирала на него, очевидно, полагая, что он говорил образно.

— Саша, иди домой, — сказал он, развернулся и направился к своей машине в противоположном конце уровня. Но потом остановился и окликнул ее:

— А знаешь…

— М?

— Когда я сказал, что так и понял о твоем разводе, я имел в виду, что с этой работой я по-настоящему и не был в браке. Дело не в вас с Ханси. Вы хорошие. Я хотел сказать, мне жаль, что так вышло.

Она легонько улыбнулась.

— Ну вот видишь, так все и решается. А теперь иди и проверни то же самое с Марти.

— Ага. Не думаю, что все так просто.

— Иногда — просто, — сказала она, затягивая пояс пальто. — Попробуй, узнаешь.

Робби только ухмыльнулся ее словам, не приняв всерьез. Но к тому моменту, как он вернулся домой, приходилось признать, что эта мысль вертелась у него в голове. И, пока он кидал сумку на стул в прихожей, вешал куртку, зажигал свет в пустом доме и отключал сигнализацию, он уже мысленно составлял имейл.

Это было одно из лучших писем, которые он когда-либо написал. Оно состояло из четырех великолепно сформулированных абзацев, начиналось с «я понятия не имею, что сказать», а далее были фразы о «ценности дружбы с тобой», «глубочайшем уважении» и «неспособности выражать свои мысли». Робби сидел и смотрел на эти четыре параграфа высокого штиля. Внимательно перечитал. А потом аккуратно нажал бэкспейс и держал его до тех пор, пока курсор не проглотил все пустые и бессмысленные слова, от первого до последнего. Робби уронил голову на руки.

Тем вечером, круша кабинет, Робби был полон ярости, главным образом от того, что не мог повернуть время вспять и изменить то, что вывалилось у него изо рта _(он что, в самом деле наговорил всей этой хуйни?)_. Ярости на самого себя, за то, что не смог удержать на языке мысли испорченного религиозно забитого и измученного школьника, которые так и норовили выскочить, если постоянно, каждый раз не следить за ним должным образом. Ярости из-за того, что одна-единственная ошибка стоила ему...

Стоила ему выражения на лице Марти, которое он всегда узнавал, когда заходил к нему в кабинет.

Робби и не знал, что есть какое-то особое выражение, пока не столкнулся с его полным отсутствием. Он ничего не замечал — пока не обнаружил подмены чем-то другим; и прямо посреди охвативших его ярости, замешательства и какого-то детсадовского гнева, маленький уголок в его мозгу встрепенулся и сказал: «Оу. Так вот оно как, когда Марти Бэрон взирает на тебя _без уважения_ ».

Робби не знал, что для него значило уважение Марти, пока не потерял его. Он взглянул на мобильник и подумал написать смс. Подумал позвонить. А потом схватил куртку и ключи и не позволял себе включить мозги на протяжении всей дороги до квартиры Марти.

Предоставляемое компанией жилье Марти, конечно, находилось в доступной близости от офиса.

— Знаешь, взрослые покупают себе дома, — сказал ему однажды Робби.

Марти только поморщился:

— Недвижимость — не мое.

Робби поковырялся в коробочке китайской еды и вытер рот.

— Допустим, — сказал он. — Но все в этом городе только и ждут, когда ты уберешься отсюда. Все думают, что ты переехал только ради повышения, что «Глоуб» — удачная ступенька на карьерной лестнице на пути к следующим свершениям. И пока ты живешь на съемном жилье, они будут пребывать в уверенности, что это именно так и есть. И им никогда не свыкнуться, что ты станешь константой, которая никуда отсюда не денется.

Марти задумчиво жевал.

— Под «ними» ты подразумеваешь Церковь, правительственные организации или сам «Глоуб»?

— Последних двоих. Тебе, может, и нет дела до городской администрации и Арч Стрит[3], но мнение людей в «Глоуб» должно быть для тебя важным.

— М-м, — кивнул Марти, разгрызая водяной орех. — То есть, с Церковью уже вообще никаких шансов?

— То есть с исповедью теперь могут проблемки быть.

Марти ухмыльнулся, и Робби ухмыльнулся в ответ — а потом рассмеялся, вспомнив вдруг Марти на вечере, организованном Католической Благотворительностью. Марти выделялся среди всех — ростом, хмурым видом и тем, что ему были рады примерно так же, как пердежу посреди церкви, и это воспоминание очень развеселило его. Если бы Лоу только знал тогда. Впрочем, может, и знал; может, шестое чувство подсказывало старому мерзавцу неладное, опасность тайных намерений за стеклами очков Марти Бэрона. Но скорее всего этот высокомерный сукин сын и понятия не имел ни о чем.

Спустя две недели Марти выкупил пентхаус.

— Смело, — отметил Робби.

— Терпеть не могу переезды, — сказал Марти.

— И давно тебе стукнуло семьдесят, я не заметил?

— Моя жизнерадостная наружность многих вводит в заблуждение, — ответил тот.

Робби сидел в подземном гараже дома Марти, сжимая ключи в руке, и все еще не позволял себе раздумывать. Он выскочил из машины и направился к лифту под стучащее в голове _«исправь все исправь исправь исправь»_. Он понятия не имел, что собирался сказать, но _«богом клянусь я вскроюсь прямо в этой ебучей прихожей если ты больше никогда не взглянешь на меня как прежде»_ казалось неплохо для начала. Он постучал в дверь.

Робби не подумал о том, что Марти могло не оказаться дома. Сколько вообще было времени? Робби немного удивился, поняв, что уже полночь. Но были дикие пробки. Марти еще не лег. Наверное, не лег.

Дверь открылась, и на него уставился Марти, без очков и в боксерах. Вылез из постели и стоял тут. В одних трусах.

— Робби? — сказал он. — Что-то случилось?

И в этот момент до него дошло. Когда Марти спросил, что случилось, Робби вдруг понял, что если бы он долбился в дверь, потому что реально что-то случилось или ему что-то было нужно, то Марти бы сделал вид, что днем вовсе ничего не произошло. И осознание этого развязало Робби язык.

— Я, — хрипло сказал он. — Я случился. Я проебался. Я так проебался, что даже не могу... даже не знаю, с чего начать, чтобы откопаться. Так что и пытаться не буду. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, ладно? Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что то, что я сегодня сказал, та дикая херня, которая вывалилась у меня изо рта — это не я. Я такого не думаю. Я знаю, что уже не изменить твоего мнения обо мне, я знаю, что натворил, и принимаю это. Но я не могу позволить тебе думать, что я... Что я тебя не уважаю, напротив — я уважаю тебя больше всех, кого когда-либо знал. Дружба с тобой... — в этот момент горло предательски сдавило, но Робби сумел с этим справиться. — Дружба с тобой — это то, что я так ценил...

На горле сомкнулась железная хватка, и он замолк. Он смотрел куда-то левее Марти, на дверной косяк.

— Я приехал, просто чтобы извиниться, — сказал Робби. — Ты справедливо думаешь обо мне то, что думаешь. Я... — Он закрыл глаза. _«Боже, реально уже полночь»_ , осознал он, а еще — что был на ногах с трех утра. Со вчерашнего утра. Глаза жгло так же, как и в горле. — Прости, — снова сказал он и развернулся, собираясь уйти, чтобы не сделать еще хуже. Если было куда. Полуголый Марти все еще стоял в дверях. Была особая ирония в том, что нагота вообще никак не сказывалась на его сфинксовой невозмутимости.

— Эй, — окликнул его Марти на полпути к лифту. — Постой, пожалуйста.

Робби послушно вернулся и остановился. Марти задумчиво поглядел на него:

— Ты вообще спал?

— Эм... Не очень хорошо последнюю неделю. Но это ничего.

— Что-то произошло?

— Барбара забрала последние вещи. Давно надо было, но вот наконец-то у нас обоих нашлось для этого время.

Марти взглянул на него, как будто тот говорил на неведомом языке.

— Шутишь? Я и не знал, что ты разводишься. Не знал, что у вас проблемы. И давно это тянется?

— Разъехались еще два года назад, — сказал Робби. Марти просто стоял и смотрел на него. — Да я и не... Никто не знает.

— Я думал, она просто не любит вечеринки.

— Вечеринки она любит. А вот от меня не в восторге. И это не настоящий развод, а так, католический.

— Аннулирование?

— Нет, при католическом разводе вы остаетесь в законном браке, только разъезжаетесь по разным штатам. Она сейчас в Коннектикуте живет. У католического развода полно преимуществ — это дофига дешевле, например. А из недостатков — полное отсутствие духовной близости и постоянная эмоциональная пытка. А, и чувство вины. Бонусная упаковка.

Марти все еще хмурился. А Робби так и не понял, как он перешел к теме отношений с Барбарой.

— Заходи, — сказал Марти, распахнув дверь.

Робби вошел. Оглядевшись, увидел высокие потолки, белые стены и отполированные до блеска стеклянные элементы.

— Дай угадаю, — сказал он. — Мебель входила в комплект.

— Какой сообразительный. Проходи.

Через гостиную Робби проследовал за Марти в небольшой коридор. Марти указал вперед.

— Там комната для гостей. Вроде того. Не знаю, как там, но мебелью она точно укомплектована. Поспи. Разбужу в нужное время.

«Не смеши меня, всё в порядке, я сюда пришел не для того, чтобы валяться на твоей мебели», — протестующе открыл было рот Робби. Но потом взглянул на Марти — и всё было _по-прежнему_. Он смотрел на него так же, как и всегда.

— Могу оформить как работу на дому, — сказал Марти, неверно интерпретировав сомнения Робби.

— Ага, ладно, — вздохнул Робби. И в конечном итоге оставшуюся ночь он провел в пентхаусе Марти Бэрона, и спал этой ночью он лучше, чем когда-либо — на матрасе, словно набитом облаками, и простынях, купленных стопроцентно не Марти. Когда Робби уже засыпал, мобильник завибрировал, но он не стал отвечать. Это была Саша — наверное, по-дочернему хотела справиться о его делах. Робби был преступно рад насчет нее с Ханси — эта жалкая пародия на мужчину совершенно Саше не подходила.

Он подумал, как можно было бы ответить на ее звонок. «Привет, отличный совет, всё сработало. Вообще, я у него сейчас. Ага. В постели, точнее говоря. Ладно, мне пора, пока».

Он улыбнулся в темноту, представив ужас на лице Саши. Плотина, преграждавшая лавину мрачных мыслей и истончившаяся до размеров маленькой глупой шутки над самим собой, только и дожидалась этого — и Робби накрыло тем, что, как ему казалось, давно умерло; чувствами и желаниями, которые он, казалось, давно раздавил на корню. Дернувшись в полусне, он пнул их вместе с простынями.

Иисус, Мария и Иосиф. Марти Бэрон в одних боксерах. Благослови меня, Господь. _Наказывал себя, сын мой? Сколько раз? Пять раз, святой отец (неправда, семнадцать сотен). Нечистые помыслы, да? Какого рода?_

Подкатила прежняя тошнота и засела в кишках. Он уснул, и ему снились тягучие, призрачные сны. Одиннадцать часов спустя он мягко проснулся от ненавязчивого присутствия ладони на своем плече. Это был третий раз, когда Марти его коснулся.

_________________

— Ты реально никогда не играл в покер? — Мэтт уставился на Марти, как будто тот признался в нелюбви к бейсболу. Который, он, конечно, и не любил, но команде «Прожектора» вовсе не обязательно было об этом знать.

— Да нет, — сказал Марти. — По правде говоря, нет. Я видел, как играл сосед по комнате в колледже. Мне показалось, что покер более или менее похож на бридж.

— Похож на бридж... И чем же? — от жалости Майк перешел к прямым наездам.

— Ты серьезно вообще? Так, ладно, садись. Просто возьми и сядь уже, мы сейчас быстренько исправим это охуительно невообразимое недоразумение. Робби, ты с нами?

— Всегда, — сказал он и придвинул свой стул.

Самое забавное, что, как выяснилось, Марти был кошмарным игроком в покер. И не из-за того, что был новичком или неудачливым. Он был плох в покере просто до мозга костей. Робби был поражен открытием, что Марти тоже мог быть плох в каком-то деле, но, к своему стыду, приходилось признать, что в душе ему не терпелось отыскать в нем какой-нибудь недостаток. Справедливости ради, Марти как будто все нравилось, и с течением вечера неудачи веселили его все сильнее. Настроение Майка тоже улучшилось, а фишки собрались перед ним в горки — и батарея пустых бутылок играла в этом не последнюю роль.

— Пэм дала мне с собой кое-что, и вопреки здравому смыслу я решил любезно со всеми поделиться, — сказал Мэтт, потянувшись к своей сумке и достав из нее бутылку «Гленморанджи».

— Постой-ка, — сказал Робби. — Жена не просто отпустила тебя за город на выходные, она еще и дала в придачу бутыль скотча десятилетней выдержки, чтобы не соскучился?

— Мэтт, боюсь, у твоей жены есть кто-то на стороне, — серьезно сказал Майк, но Мэтт в ответ широко рассмеялся. Робби ухмыльнулся, а вот Саша и Майк промолчали. Черт побери. Где-то в глубине души Робби терзали подобные подозрения.

— Все женщины как женщины, а она — королева, — сказал Робби, потянувшись к чистым стаканам. — За Памелу МакТавиш Кэролл, да пребудет с ней терпение к выходкам Мэтта!

— За Памелу, — все отозвались хором, и опрокинули бокалы со скотчем. Марти по-прежнему изучал свой бокал.

— Только не говори мне, что скотч ты тоже не любишь, — безобидным тоном заявил Майк, и Марти загадочно улыбнулся. Они сыграли еще несколько туров, пока не кончился «Гленморанджи», а потом Майк решил, что это подходящая ночь, чтобы поплавать в озере, и Саша с Мэттом с ним согласились, потому что когда тебе за тридцать и все пошло по пизде, подобное кажется отличной идеей. Робби остался и принялся убираться на кухне, а Марти продолжал, нахмурившись, сидеть за столом и следить за руками, как будто это могло помочь разгадать любые игры.

— Так что, — спросил Робби, — посидим чуток?

— Конечно, — сказал Марти, и они откупорили еще по пивку и расположились на крыльце. Оно выходило на противоположную от озера сторону, так что их бы не побеспокоили возвратившиеся купальщики, которые рано или поздно должны были обнаружить, что озера штата Мэн не такие уж теплые в сентябре. Но после тридцати о таком уже тоже не парятся.

Они сидели в ненавязчивой тишине, в свете одного лишь тусклого теплого света лампы, и слушали всплески, крики и смех вдалеке, и тихое гудение леса.

— Здесь хорошо, — сказал Робби. — Напомни, как ты сюда попал?

— Благодаря одному другу из Майами. Они купили домик несколько лет назад, когда ездили сюда в отпуск, и влюбились в эти места. Потом она устроилась в «Геральд», но они так и не смогли заставить себя продать дом, хотя уже почти сюда не ездили. Когда я рассказал, что переезжаю в Бостон, они сообщили, что я могу пользоваться домиком, когда захочу. Я как-то забыл про это, до некоторых пор.

— А-а, — сказал Робби. Он мысленно пытался представить себе, как могут выглядеть друзья Марти. Как-то неожиданно было узнать, что у него они в принципе есть. За прошедший год в Бостоне Робби ни разу не слышал, чтобы Марти упоминал о ком-то в этом районе, или о том, что собирается с кем-то встретиться. Но, может, дело не только в Марти. Может, дело в самом Бостоне.

— Скучаешь?

— По Майами?

— Ага.

Марти немного подумал над ответом.

— Нет, — сказал он. — По правде говоря, я был рад уехать.

— Да? Все было так плохо?

— Нет, в «Геральде» было отлично. Я хотел уехать по личным причинам.

— О, — сказал Робби, и что-то странно острое опустилось в желудок. Он пытался представить, какой могла быть личная причина Марти. Может, родственник. Ссора с сестрой или братом. Семейные проблемы. Всё, что угодно. А по лицу Марти, как обычно, невозможно было что-либо прочесть, без необходимости оно никогда ничего не выражало.

— Значит, предложение от «Глоуб» поступило в самое подходящее время, — сказал Робби, стараясь говорить как можно проще.

Марти пожал плечами — ну, или сделал то движение, которое у него сходило за пожимание плечами, чуть качнул головой, из стороны в сторону и назад-вперед.

— «Глоуб» долгое время крутился вокруг. Но я никогда не рассматривал это всерьез.

— Потому что не любишь Бостон?

— Потому что не люблю холод.

— А-а, да, с этим не повезло, старик.

— Ага, — сказал Марти, отхлебывая из бутылки. — Так как у тебя дела с Барбарой?

— О, чудесно. Мы долго и плодотворно говорили по телефону на прошлой неделе, признали свои ошибки и она согласилась вернуться в начале следующего месяца.

— Правда?

— Нет.

Они погрузились в молчание, а когда Марти заговорил, его голос звучал медитативно.

— Это то, чего ты хотел?

— Чего я хотел... — медленно произнес Робби. — Я хотел бы, чтобы мне снова было двадцать один, на дворе 72-й год, «The Doors» в моем понимании — самая подходящая музыка для занятий любовью, в предпоследней игре сезона Апарисио[4] ловит мяч как боженька и «Ред Сокс» побеждают в Восточном дивизионе, а лавка с брецелями на Атертон-стрит еще не закрылась, и, черт, знать бы мне тогда, как быстро пролетит время, и еще бы неплохо чувствовать разницу между безумной мечтой и немыслимым выбором. Но это такие вещи, которые не поймешь, пока волосы на голове целы.

— У меня еще осталось немного волос.

— Ну и пожалуйста, засранец.

Марти сделал еще один задумчивый глоток.

— «The Doors», хм. Я больше по ритм-энд-блюзу.

— Это в тебе Флорида говорит.

— К слову, в Куинси[5] открылась новая брецельная, кажется, довольно неплохая.

— У тебя потрясающее умение уклоняться от темы.

— Как и у тебя — уклоняться от вопроса.

Робби фыркнул и вернулся к своему пиву. Далекий смех и оклики становились все тише. Или они там все утопились, или наконец протрезвели и поняли, насколько холодна вода озера. Лучшего момента ему уже не представится. Робби одним глотком допил свое пиво и сказал:

— Слушай. Мне нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить, — он осторожно поставил пустую бутылку на стол. — Я думаю, что настало время моего элегантного ухода.

Марти поднял на него взгляд.

— Из «Прожектора»?

— Из «Прожектора», — медленно кивнув, сказал Робби. — И из «Глоуб». С работы. Я думаю, мне пора уйти. Все эти журналистские расследования, они сказываются. Я готов отступить. Думаю, пора.

Лицо Марти было непроницаемо, как всегда. «Он вообще нечитаемый», — сказал Робби Бену год назад, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Робби подумалось, что можно знать Марти Бэрона всю жизнь, и так и не научиться читать по его лицу. Он всегда выглядел вежливым, но наглухо закрытым. Робби задумался, было ли в Майами иначе.

— Ты полагаешь, пора, — задумчиво произнес Марти. — В пятьдесят два.

— Ну да, как я и сказал — работа накладывает отпечаток. Я готов заняться чем-то другим. А «Прожектор» готов к новому начальнику.

— Кого ты держишь на примете?

Робби это проглотил. Часть его думала, что Марти будет возражать, пытаться добиться иного. Другая часть полагала — или надеялась? — что они будут спорить.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал Робби. — Мэтт самый старший и опытный, имеет смысл отдать это место ему. Но он больше спец по данным. Иногда ему сложно оторваться от цифр и взглянуть шире. Дать ему управлять «Прожектором» — значит забрать у него то, в чем он хорош и заставить заниматься тем, в чем он не очень. Майк — следующий по опытности и, бог мой, он полон рвения, и это здорово, это помогает ему откапывать материалы, но он совсем не тот, кого стоит сажать за руль, понимаешь? Так что, хоть она и наименее опытная, пусть будет Саша. Она уравновешенная, у нее широкий взгляд, а тому, что она еще не умеет, легко научится. Как бы там ни было, вот они — руки, в которых должны быть мои деньги. Ты можешь протащить кого-нибудь из «Метро»[6], Линдси или О’Хэннона, и натаскать на место четвертого участника команды. Я имею в виду, что это проще, чем ставить начальником кого-то со стороны.

— М-м, — только произнес Марти, и снова наступила тишина. Робби наблюдал, как Марти допивает бутылку. — Полагаю, ты достаточно успел поразмыслить над этим, — вдруг сказал он.

— Да, есть такое.

— М-м, — повторил он. Робби решил, что Марти продумывает какую-то реплику на счет того, что Робби специально ждал этих выходных — например, о том, что это хреновый маневр и что, приехав сюда, Робби уже прекрасно знал, что именно собирается сказать.

— Что ж, — сказал Марти и поставил свою бутылку рядом с бутылкой Робби. — Если ты считаешь, что пришло время написать об этом книжку, я не могу тебе препятствовать. Но я надеялся, что ты хотя бы объяснишь мне причину. Я думал, что как-то могу на это рассчитывать. — Он встал, забирая с собой обе бутылки. — Завышенные ожидания, полагаю, — договорил он и ушел в дом.

— О, чтоб... — пробормотал Робби. Он посидел с минуту, собираясь с духом, а потом последовал за Марти. Тот в крохотной комнатке за кухней клал в мусорку две их бутылки и еще несколько, собранных по пути. Робби пнул дверцу.

— Чтоб тебя, — прорычал он. — Ты знаешь, почему.

— Так скажи.

— О, тебе так приятнее будет? Хочешь, чтобы я это сказал? У меня нуль заинтересованности вести как «Прожектор», так и любую другую команду журналистов, и ты, черт побери, прекрасно знаешь, почему.

— Почему, Робби? Из-за того, что произошло восемь лет назад? Из-за…

— Потому что я обосрался по-крупному, самодовольный ты сукин сын!

Он схватил одну из бутылок и швырнул в мусорку, и она разбилась, осыпав осколками все вокруг себя.

— Я проебался, ясно? И это не просто что-то, произошедшее восемь лет назад, не какая-нибудь ошибка в редактуре, ты, блин, издеваешься что ли? Люди — дети! — пострадали из-за моей ошибки. Я должен был все предотвратить, и, может быть, мне бы удалось, но я не стал. Я сделал неверный выбор. Я слинял подальше от этой истории. Я похоронил ее. Я. Для тебя это, наверное, просто что-то, что произошло давным-давно, а сейчас уже не имеет значения? Хуйня. Это имеет значение для меня, каждый раз, когда моя команда смотрит на меня, каждый раз, когда я смотрю на свое отражение в зеркале, и у меня нет, блядь, никаких прав сидеть за столом в «Глоуб» или где-либо еще! Ты это хотел услышать? Этого достаточно?

— Я услышал только кучу нытья и ни одной причины. Только океан бесполезной жалости к себе.

— Жалости к себе? Ты серьезно, блядь? Я сейчас о реальных вещах говорю, а ты имеешь наглость смотреть на меня и говорить, как это бесполезно — бороться с реальным положением вещей?

— Я лишь думаю, что убегать от проблемы — не способ ее решения.

— Ты вообще слышишь меня? Я потерял уважение команды, я потерял…

— Ты потерял уважение к самому себе.

Робби замер и посмотрел на него. Марти вздохнул.

— Послушай. Ты хочешь, чтобы стало лучше? Так иди в свой кабинет и сделай. Старайся сильнее. Сделай больше.

— Больше, — Робби как будто придавило. — Старайся, вот что ты мне говоришь. Нахуй иди. Нет, серьезно, Марти, иди нахуй. Я тут душу перед тобой выворачиваю, а все, что ты можешь мне сказать, это «старайся сильнее»? Ну ты и сволочь холодная, ты знаешь об этом? Впрочем, я мог бы просто позвонить тому человеку из Майами, чтобы это узнать.

Он увидел, как быстро поднялась и опустилась грудь Марти, и все. Марти просто стоял там, уперевшись руками в бока, и смотрел в пол, как будто там валялся жизненно важный кусок мусора.

— Смысл в том, — наконец сказал он, и голос его был тих. — А смысл в этом и есть. Что я знаю, почему ты уходишь. Но мне кажется, что важнее будет в первую очередь спросить — чтобы ты сам себя спросил, — почему ты допустил эту ошибку. Мне думается, что разобраться в этом будет посложнее, чем просто уйти. И я не могу отделаться от чувства, что ты уходишь как раз потому, что не хочешь задавать себе этот вопрос, или не хочешь знать ответ. Вот и все, что я пытался тебе сказать.

Он прошел мимо Робби к едва не выломанной дверце.

— И я могу дать тебе тот номерок телефона, если хочешь. Осел.

Дверь хлопнула и вернулась в пазы. Робби постоял еще несколько секунд, чувствуя, как немного немеют конечности. Потом позволил себе выйти из комнатки, и — вишенкой на торте — обнаружил в кухне всю команду. С них, ошеломленных, капала вода, и они неловко разглядывали потолок, шкафчики, даже чертовы плинтуса, лишь бы не встретиться с ним взглядом. Ну разве не прекрасное окончание дня.

— Хорошо поплавали? — спросил Робби.

— Замечательно! — сказала Саша, усиленно изобразив добродушие, а Мэтт и Майк поддакнули «Феноменально!» и «Классно!».

— Что ж, отлично, — сказал Робби и рванул в свою комнату. Шандарахнув за собой дверью, он испытал ребяческое удовлетворение.

_________________

Робби проснулся на рассвете с отчетливым вкусом раскаяния во рту. Было бы легче сказать, что это похмелье, но Робби всегда нормально переносил алкоголь и не так уж много выпил — не больше, чем обычно. Он встал, влез в одежду и, достаточно хорошо зная, что Марти встанет вместе с солнцем, пошел на его поиски.

Дом был наполнен тишиной, и половицы поскрипывали под ногами. Он щелкнул кофеваркой, накинул куртку и отправился к озеру. Свернув на последнем изгибе тропинки, Робби, конечно, увидел Марти. Тонкой ровной линией он рассекал воды озера вдоль ближнего берега. Марти, несомненно, занимался бы собой даже на выходных. Робби дошел до конца пристани и остановился, ожидая его.

Сделав еще один заплыв, Марти направился в его сторону и остановился у причала, чтобы отдышаться. Он убрал волосы с лица и встряхнулся, словно пёс.

— Не поверишь, — присев, сказал Робби, — но среди моих друзей репутация самого хладнокровного как раз у меня.

Смешок Марти, больше похожий на лай, разнесся над тишиной озера. Над поверхностью еще плыли клубы тумана, и утренний свет отражался в нем, покрывая поверхность озера матовым золотом. Марти одним легким движением взобрался на пристань. Робби сел рядом, наблюдая за туманом.

— Этим я хочу сказать, что «осел» — очень верное замечание. Слушай, прости, что я вчера сорвался. Я совсем не хотел, чтобы разговор так закончился.

— Я в достаточной степени тебя спровоцировал, — сказал Марти, вытерев лицо полотенцем и принявшись за волосы.

— У меня нет ответа на твой вопрос, — сказал Робби. — В самом деле, просто нет, и все. Я не знаю, почему я так поступил. Правда в том, что... — он резко повернул голову, подставив лицо туману и слепящему свету, — правда в том, что я ничего не помню.

— В смысле?

Робби помолчал немного. В рассветной тишине все было как-то проще.

— Я не помню, как это произошло, — сказал он. — Когда Саша дала мне статью, я был уверен, что никогда ее прежде не видел. Я вообще не помню о ней. Я не помню, как получал у Фила Савиано коробки с материалами. Может, я их и получил. А может, почтовое отделение передало их кому-то другому, кто знает. Но дело в том, что у меня нет ответа, потому что я просто не помню об этом вообще ничего, и это гораздо страшнее, чем знать, почему я так поступил.

Марти молчал. Они наблюдали за восходом, занимавшимся над озером, и туман словно покрывал его льдом белого золота.

— В смысле, какого черта вообще, — прошептал Робби. — Почему я... почему я нихуя не помню? Это самый охуенный проеб в моей жизни, а я, черт побери, не помню ничего!

Марти облокотился на пристань и прикрыл глаза. С минуту Робби думал, что он уснул — настолько был спокоен.

— Я тебе говорил, — наконец произнес он, — что прочел тот катехизис, который мне дал Лоу?

— Гонишь.

— Отнюдь. Прочел от корки до корки. Занимательное чтиво. «Традиционно принято считать, что гомосексуальные связи неправильны по самой своей природе.» Хорошо помню этот момент.

— Ага, — сказал Робби. — Там есть занятное.

— Еще я немного почитал Фому Аквинского[7] , — сказал Марти. — Мне было интересно, из какого источника они почерпнули основу для сексуальной морали в катехизисе. Ты читал что-нибудь из «Суммы теологии»[8]?

— Ты очень необычный еврей, — отметил Робби.

— Иисус был необычным евреем.

— И к чему это его привело.

Марти улыбнулся.

— Думаешь, Бостон меня распнет?

Робби ничего не ответил. Он вспомнил некоторые из найденных им сайтов. Самый ядовитый и злобный назывался «Еврейская месть». На нем была растянутая на пол-экрана фотка Марти и крайне подробная статья об извечном желании Жида уничтожить католическую церковь. Забавно, что все эти люди говорили «Жид», как будто он был на свете один-единственный — словно это было воплощение одной и той же демонической силы на протяжении веков. Но сам сайт был гораздо более опасен, чем обычная нацистская мясорубка. Внизу страницы там был указан домашний адрес Марти.

— Если давно этого не делал, то стоит перечитать, — сказал Марти. — Многое становится понятнее. Если в школе ты проспал этот момент, напоминаю, что говорит Аквинский. Он говорит, что любой сексуальный контакт, не подразумевающий зачатия — большее зло, чем тот, у которого есть на это хотя бы шанс. Таким образом, изнасилование, конечно, плохо, но мастурбация — куда хуже.

Робби кивнул, но в горле поселилось странное ощущение.

— И даже гетеросексуальное изнасилование, — рассуждал Марти, — лучше, чем гомосексуальный акт, совершенный по обоюдному согласию. Потому что первое — это нарушение гражданского кодекса, а второе — законов природы. Гетеросексуальное изнасилование — просто ошибочно примененный правильный импульс, а вот гомосексуальный контакт, даже совершенный по обоюдному согласию двух любящих друг друга взрослых людей, — неправилен с самого начала.

— Да, это... как будто похоже на правду, — сказал Робби.

— Думаю, похоже, — сказал Марти, пристально смотря ему в глаза. — Думаю, для тебя в самом деле похоже. Полагаю, что, проведя двенадцать лет в католической школе, подсознательно начинаешь верить хотя бы в какую-то часть из всего сказанного. Даже если сознательно ты так не думаешь, то где-то внутри это откладывается.

Робби не нашел, что на это возразить, а Марти не отводил взгляда.

— Именно поэтому ты тогда сказал мне то, что сказал, — продолжал он. — Поэтому гомосексуализм ассоциируется у тебя с педофилией. И то, и другое — нарушение законов природы. Катехизис не отмечает между ними особой разницы. Один смертный грех не смертнее другого. Так и в чем тогда отличие между геем и совратителем детей?

— Я так... Я так о тебе не думаю, — наконец выдавил Робби, справившись с чем-то, сжавшим вдруг горло.

— Я знаю. Ты так думаешь о себе.

Без очков взгляд Марти был неудобен, едва выносим. Робби чувствовал, как глухо стучит в груди, словно он выпил слишком много кофе или обежал все озеро. Он знал, что вот сейчас, сейчас он найдется, что сказать. Но секунды тянулись, и в голову ничего не приходило.

— Я думаю, ты знаешь, почему не помнишь ничего, — сказал Марти. — Знаешь, почему не желаешь помнить. Совращения случаются не только в спальнях священников. Иногда они происходят и в школьных классах. То, что они сказали про тебя, — это неправда.

— Про меня, — оцепенело повторил Робби.

— Мы оба знаем, о чем я.

Робби просто смотрел на Марти — и его сознание выскользнуло куда-то в теневую параллельную вселенную, где слова парили, словно туман, а мысли сталкивались друг с другом и разбивались.

— Так что, возможно, ты похоронил историю, потому что полагал, что не имеешь права ей заняться, — неумолимо продолжал Марти. — Возможно, ты думал, что сам такой же, как они. Может, твое подсознание задавило все это на корню. Режим выживания.

— Мне надо в дом, — сказал Робби, вспомнив, как разговаривать.

— И я думаю, что на самом деле ты не хочешь уходить, — сказал Марти. — Если бы ты на самом деле хотел уйти, то сообщил бы об этом в последнюю ночь выходных, а не в первую. Хотя ты наверняка всё это знаешь, и знаешь, почему не помнишь ничего. Почему не хочешь помнить.

— Мне нужен кофе, — решил Робби, и это было сущей правдой, но еще ему нужно было продышаться, уйти отсюда, подальше от серьезного тона Марти, от его цепких глаз. Сердце перестало колотиться лишь на середине пути к дому.

— Приветик, — бодро прощебетала Саша, когда Робби закрыл за собой дверь. — Ходил на утреннюю прогулку?

— Вроде того, — ответил Робби, заметив, насколько мрачно это прозвучало. Он выпил свой кофе до половины, и только потом заговорил. — Как спала?

— Как убитая. А ты?

— Нормально.

— Это хорошо, — сказала она. — Хорошо. Я... Ну, вы вчера здорово схлестнулись с Марти.

— Слушай... — вздохнул Робби.

— Никто из нас не согласен, — тихо и настойчиво сказала Саша. — Робби, послушай, никто с этим не согласен. Никто не хочет, чтобы ты уходил. Особенно Майк. Пожалуйста, не надо.

Робби допил кофе.

— Рано или поздно это все равно случится, — сказал он. — Очень скоро вы будете резать торт и отпускать дурацкие шуточки на вечеринке в честь моей отставки.

— Хотела бы я никогда не найти той статьи, — так же серьезно продолжала она. — Как же чертовски хотелось бы никогда ее не увидеть. Хотела бы я не...

— Не накопать правды обо мне?

— Я не об этом... — начала было она, но по лестнице, спотыкаясь, спустился Мэтт. Он выглядел бледным и опухшим со сна, но безошибочно определил местонахождение кофейника. Саша вдруг очень заинтересовалась маффином. Худшим в этих выходных было то, что Робби не мог сделать, что ему хотелось — то есть сесть в машину и уехать прочь, обратно в Бостон, — потому что он их всех сюда и привез. Конечно, на самом деле он мог бы уехать и повесить их на Марти, ведь у того было еще достаточно места в машине. Но в глазах Марти он уже достаточное время побыл капризным ребенком. Но, что еще хуже — Марти бы просто простил его, с этим своим серьезно-рассудительным видом, за который Робби всегда хотелось его ударить. Точно таким же тоном и с тем же эффектом он сам обычно отчитывал Майка. Теперь он словно в зеркале видел и испытывал на себе собственную манеру поведения. Каким образом он позволил Марти залезть себе под кожу?

Впрочем, день проходил не так уж и плохо. Марти держался в стороне ото всех, и это было хорошо. Робби достал из багажника белую доску и установил ее в гостевом зале, Майк развел огонь в камине, и они устроили мозговой штурм. И, честно говоря, идея рабочих выходных оказалась не такой уж поганой. Обычно у них не хватало времени на подобные вещи. За прошедший год им нужно было очень много раскопать, и многие идеи были оставлены на потом, потому что на них просто не хватало ни времени, ни ресурсов, а каждая новая ниточка вела к сотне других, и потому что нужно было принять определенные издательские решения. Так что было очень классно наконец сесть всем вместе и говорить, говорить, говорить о том, чем именно они хотели бы заняться плотнее. Майк выбирал игры с законом — он хотел пообщаться с адвокатами, работавшими над подобными делами, изучить способы, как можно повлиять на ограничения, накладываемые органами власти, узнать, какие силы стараются удержать систему на всех уровнях. Мэтт, и это неудивительно, был заинтересован фактами — он хотел продолжить работу с Ричардом Сайпом и сравнивать его и свои находки, чтобы в итоге можно было найти такие статистические доказательства психологического феномена, которые можно было бы опубликовать, подведя под них научную базу.

— Люди, — сказала Саша, когда настал ее черед, и Майк кивнул.

— Ага, — согласился он. — Обычные прихожане, да?

Саша кивнула в ответ.

— В плане, я видела, как это было с бабулей, но я хотела бы попытаться поговорить с другими, для кого это важно. Может, сделать серию статей о том, как изменилась жизнь в приходе с момента публикации, как поменялись взгляды самих священников.

— И всего духовенства, — добавил Майк.

— Есть риск, — сказал Робби, — превратиться в канал круглосуточной трансляции одной и той же тематики. Я думаю, нам стоит поразмыслить, как лучше подать все это, при этом используя эту подложку для продвижения ряда других проблем.

— Ладно, — сказал Майк. — А как тебе идея совместить? В смысле, нам стоит углубленно заниматься одновременно только одной историей, верно? Но такого мы раньше не делали, поэтому, может, стоит придумать новый концепт, типа, возвращаться к одной истории снова и снова, в то время как остальные полосы будут заняты чем-то другим, ну или наоборот. Но, думаю, мы можем совмещать.

— Полагаю, можем, — сказал Робби. — Пока мы заинтересованы и в том, и в другом. По одному затрагиванию темы за раз, м? Например, говорим о статистике, параллельно — о расследовании, связанном с работниками доков, а дальше уже по ситуации.

— Только есть один нюанс, — сказал Мэтт, и Робби успел заметить, как тот переглянулся с остальными.

— Ага, — добавил Майк. — Есть такой.

— Нюанс?

— Уходишь ты — уходим и мы.

Повисла тишина. Робби вертел в пальцах маркер. Все смотрели на него.

— Вот реально, — сказал Майк. — Хочешь уйти — мы не будем тебя держать. Но никому из нас нет дела до «Прожектора», если ты не будешь околачиваться поблизости.

Робби снял и снова надел колпачок на маркер, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись процессом.

— Не самый разумный карьерный ход, — отметил он.

— Ага-а, а мы здесь работаем, потому что у нас офигенная карьера, — сказал Мэтт, и Майк криво ухмыльнулся, а Саша одарила Робби своей скромной победной улыбкой.

— Ладно, за работу, — сказал Робби. — А не то поручу Саше заниматься статистикой, Майку — психологией, а Мэтту — адвокатами.

— Пристрелите меня, — простонал Мэтт, Майк потянулся в его сторону и дал подзатыльник. Саша рассмеялась, а Робби спрятал улыбку, вернувшись к заметкам на свой дурацкой белой доске.

— Слушайте сюда, — сказал он, закрывая маркер. — Нужно принять кое-какие решения.

_________________

Робби старался поспать этой ночью. Очень старался.

Пытался изо всех сил, но ничего не выходило. Может, из-за загородной тишины; в душе он был городским мальчиком, и все это абсолютное отсутствие каких-либо звуков совершенно не давало расслабиться. «Я не фанат уединения», — сказал он однажды Барбаре сто лет назад, когда она хотела приобрести местечко под Вермонтом, чтобы ездить туда на выходные. Она ничего не ответила, то ли закатила глаза, то ли раздраженно вздохнула, то ли изобразила свою любимую ухмылочку, как бы говорившую, какое он сплошное разочарование и какой при этом ужасно милый. Поняла ли она, прежде чем он сам это понял, догадалась ли?

Так что они нашли компромисс и стали снимать дом. Они все еще брали Эллен и Уолли с собой на прогулки в лес и все такое, но при этом продолжали арендовать одно и то же местечко, и никогда не вкладывались в недвижимость. Робби полагал, что Барбара просто старается быть милой и не давить на него на счет покупки; теперь же ему казалось, что она просто была благодарна ему за отсутствие финансовых обязательств. Может быть, она уже тогда думала, как от него избавиться.

— Я не твоя настоящая любовь, — сказала она ему однажды.

— Вот только не говори, что это снова про мою работу, — ответил он ей.

— Нет, не о ней, — печально сказала она. — Я давно поняла, что о некоторых вещах ты предпочитаешь никогда не говорить.

Робби сбросил одеяло и уставился в темноту. Барбара думала, что знает о нем всё; думала, что видит его насквозь. Правда была в том, что он никогда не подпускал ее достаточно близко, и кто был в этом виноват, как не он сам?

В тишине он натянул штаны и футболку и вышел за дверь, стараясь ступать как можно тише по скрипучему полу. Он замирал на каждом шаге. Мэтт и Майк делили большую комнату на другой стороне гостиной. Какова вероятность, что, приоткрыв к ним дверь, Робби увидит только свернувшегося калачиком храпящего Мэтта? Майк сейчас, наверное, был в комнате Саши. Было ли это причиной ее развода или скорее следствием? Что-то подсказывало Робби, что второе.

Он прокрался на первый этаж, к тесной комнатке, где спал Марти, и осторожно толкнул дверь. Он бы не смог объяснить, что заставило его это сделать. «Не бери его, он греет еле-еле», — сказал Робби, когда они распаковывали вещи, но Марти все равно молча взял свой кварцевый обогреватель. Робби рассмеялся над тем, как ревностно Марти подготовился к холодной погоде, которую так терпеть не мог.

И теперь он стоял в довольно теплом сумраке спальни Марти. Тот сразу сел на кровати, а потом встал. Опять эти боксеры. Робби вспомнил, что Марти обычно так и спал. Хватит. Врать. Он и не переставал думать об этом. И потом этим утром, на пристани, были его плавки, и капли воды на коже, и то, как он немного задержал дыхание, залезая на мостик...

— Робби? Все в порядке? — голос Марти был тихим и низким.

— Да, да, я... нормально. Слушай, я просто пришел сказать, что мне жаль, что утром так вышло, когда я…

— Нет, — оборвал его Марти. — Робби. Тебе не за что извиняться. Я переступил черту. Я сказал то, что не должен был.

По левую сторону от Робби было окно, и в него полосой света заглядывала луна, падая на странный узор на полу прямо между ними. Робби стоял и рассматривал его.

— Ты не сказал ничего, что не было бы правдой, — произнес он. Спускаясь сюда, он уже знал, что расскажет все это Марти. У него было какое-то странное желание исповедаться. Но что бы он сказал? Покаялся бы перед Марти в том неловком, подростковом, за дверьми раздевалки? — Ну и вот. Я просто хотел сказать... что ты прав.

— Значит, ты остаешься.

— Ага. Пока. В смысле, да, я останусь. До тех пор, пока этого хочет команда. Нужно сделать много важных вещей. Ту работу, с которой я справлюсь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Марти, и это прозвучало настолько искренне, что Робби ощутил облегчение. Что за странный диалог. Они вполне могли вести его и в офисе, а не здесь, полураздетыми, в темноте.

— Я правда сожалею о том, что сегодня произошло, — сказал Марти. — Это было слишком даже для меня, к тому же твоя личная жизнь была... она меня не касается.

— В самом деле?

Впервые Марти не нашелся, что ответить. Они стояли в тишине. Робби был уверен, что запомнит на всю жизнь, как Марти выглядел, стоя в одном белье в луче лунного света. Его тело не было похоже на тело интеллектуала. Оно едва подходило ему, заставляло Робби думать о нем какие-то вещи, возможно, не имевшие ничего общего с реальностью. Тело Марти, его физическая форма — было внушительным, даже пугающим. Но суховатая неловкость поведения совершенно от этого отвлекала.

Люди постоянно составляли ошибочное мнение о Марти. Считали его то грубым, то тупым. За первым ужином Робби тоже этим согрешил. Но когда он ночевал у Марти в ту ночь, и утром был вынужден воспользоваться его душевой, потому что в гостевой не было ни полотенец, ни мыла, ни всего остального, он полез в шкафчик в поисках лишней зубной щетки, пока Марти ходил за полотенцем, и обнаружил там батарею лекарственных препаратов. Они бросились в глаза, и Робби поспешно закрыл дверцу. Но было уже поздно — он успел понять, что там был целый прилавок с бензодиазепинами[9], а Марти все это заметил.

— У меня некоторые... проблемы, связанные с социофобией, — сказал он. — Сейчас уже лучше. Это старые лекарства.

Это не было очевидно. Разве что временами можно было заметить, что Марти заставляет себя смотреть людям в глаза. Робби было очень странно пытаться влезть в его шкуру: сам он всегда был в центре любой группы людей, всегда был капитаном команды, всегда — тем, к кому подсаживались. Понадобилось много времени, прежде чем он осознал, что так бывает не у всех. Буквально пару недель назад они с Марти были вместе на вечере сбора средств Американского онкологического общества, и Марти, как подобает главному редактору «Глоуб», был в эпицентре сжимавшегося вокруг него кольца людей, каждый жаждал поговорить с ним, пожать руку, представиться. Выдержав полчаса, Марти извинился и покинул их. Робби последовал за ним в уборную и стоял там, охраняя дверь, пока в туалетной кабинке Марти рвало. Выйдя оттуда, он плеснул водой из-под крана себе на лицо и вернулся к работе. Марти обладал тем мужеством, которого, Робби полагал, у него самого никогда не было.

Примером тому было то, что происходило прямо сейчас.

Они стояли по разные стороны комнаты, и лужа лунного света между ними словно была рвом, кишащим аллигаторами. Марти смотрел на него. Робби больше не пытался отвести взгляд.

— Ты работаешь на меня, — тихо сказал Марти. — Строго говоря.

— Это еще что, черт побери, значит?

— Это значит, что, что бы я ни сделал... Робби, я не могу пересечь комнату.

— Оу, — сказал Робби. — А мог бы, если бы я снова решил уйти?

— Да, — сказал Марти, и его голос звучал так странно, будто он пытался проглотить что-то, застрявшее в горле.

— Но ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.

— Да.

— Какое-то безвыходное положение.

— Вроде того, — легонько сказал Марти. Та странность все еще была в его голосе.

— Ты не можешь пересечь комнату.

— Да.

— А если я ее пересеку?

Марти молчал, не сводя с него глаз. Робби ступил в лунный свет и проплыл через аллигаторов. Теперь он был на берегу Марти. В паре дюймов от его груди. 

— И, честно говоря, где-то здесь кончаются мои познания о том, что должно быть дальше, — прошептал он.

_________________

Доучиваясь в последнем классе старшей школы, Робби впервые совершил то, о чем раньше только фантазировал, яростно мастурбируя по ночам. После занятий они с Джоуи ди Сандо тренировались вместе на матах. Они были одни, и Джоуи прижал его к полу, нависнув сверху. В эту секунду Робби осознал, что у него стоит, а спустя четыре секунды — что у Джоуи тоже. Они стянули майки и, лежа посреди пустого спортзала, прижимались и терлись друг о друга. Потом это стало происходить регулярно, но они никогда об этом не говорили. Даже не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Они пускали в ход только руки, едва ли не отвернувшись, и по воскресеньям Робби падал на колени у церковной скамьи от стыда и ненависти к себе. Конечно же, они не целовались и не делали ничего подобного. Впрочем, Робби и потом ни разу не поцеловал ни одного из парней, с которыми занимался этим. Он мог запросто определить, кто был не прочь, кто был заинтересован. А потом в колледже он встретил Барбару, и решил, что вылечился. Поцелуи — это для девушек, это совсем другое. А то, что было раньше, имело отношение только к телу — к его собственному телу.

Что делать, если больше не можешь найти нить, связующую тело с сердцем?

Когда Робби сказал, что не знает, что дальше, он не шутил. Он просто стоял перед Марти, тот приблизился, наклонившись, и... коснулся губами его линии подбородка. Робби дышал так, словно бежал сюда от самого города, и в груди гулко стучало.

— Робби, — выдохнул Марти. И Робби не мог поверить в то, что слышал теперь в его голосе. Марти произносил его имя так, как Робби и хотелось — он выдыхал его, словно... молитву. Он ощутил, как застарелый стыд сдавил грудь.

— Можешь... Хочешь прикоснуться ко мне, — сдавленно произнес он.

— Ко всему тебе, к тебе одному, — прошептал Марти, и коснулся губами его губ. Марти целовал его. Поцелуй был и обычным, и совершенно иным. Рот Марти был таким горячим, но вовсе не был настойчивым. Марти был... нежным. Его губы…

Робби не искал подходящего слова. Он просто ответил на поцелуй. Он отвечал на поцелуй, на поцелуй Марти. Целовал его губы. Целовал, как это делается у людей. Как делал он сам. Он был так голоден. А вкус был... Вкус был. Он отвечал на поцелуй. Так голоден. Нет, он сам целовал Марти. Слишком усердно. Он не просто целовал — он словно хотел съесть его, он... Стоп. Ему нужно было остановиться, но он не мог…

— Прости, — прошептал он. Он дрожал — мурашки бежали по всему телу, и он не знал, как их остановить. Словно кровь побежала по венам в обратном направлении, теперь — в правильном, может быть, впервые в его жизни.

— Не останавливайся, — сказал Марти. Только на самом деле он этого не произносил — он издал тихий стон, и Господи Иисусе, блядь, именно так звучал голос возбужденного Марти Бэрона.

— Ладно, не буду, — ответил Робби, ну или что-то в этом дебильном роде, лишь бы отвязаться и снова вернуться к губам Марти. То, что он делал — а все, что он делал, наверняка было совершенно неправильно, просто должно было быть, — Марти, кажется, даже нравилось. Марти крепко обнимал его, прижимаясь голой грудью к его груди, и волосы на ней кололись. Робби никогда еще не было так хорошо.

— Можно мы... — выдохнул Марти, и теперь это и правда был выдох, — можно…

— Что угодно, — сказал Робби, и снова поцеловал его.

— Можно мы ляжем?

— Да, конечно, я…

— У меня просто... сухожилие.

— Я... Чего? — Робби отстранился на секунду, чтобы сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

— Я сегодня делал пробежку вокруг озера, чтобы дать вам возможность заняться своими делами, но это заняло чуть больше времени, чем я предполагал, а на юго-восточном берегу есть крутой склон, ну и кое-кто совершил глупость. Мне просто надо снять нагрузку с ноги.

Такая простая жизненная просьба. А ведь Робби уже даже успел забыть о существовании мира вне объятий Марти — о месте, где люди выходили на пробежки, потягивали мышцы и занимались повседневными делами, месте, где все еще работали простые законы физики. Робби громко и удивленно, лающе рассмеялся.

— Смейся, смейся над моей болью, — сказал Марти, и, поморщившись, устроился на кровати, а Робби, все еще улыбаясь, лег рядом.

— Я это попросил не чтобы все происходило быстрее, чем тебе того хотелось бы, — мягко сказал Марти, когда они нашли удобное положение. — Ты не должен... Не должно быть ничего такого, чего бы тебе не хотелось.

— Я знаю, — так же мягко ответил Робби. Они снова целовались, нежно, как прежде. Как будто, переместившись на кровать, всего пятью дюймами в сторону с прежнего места, они отмотали происходящее назад. Робби приподнялся на локте, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Марти выгнул шею, чтобы дотянуться до его губ... И боже, как же он был красив. Каждый дюйм Марти был прекрасен. Когда Робби вообще начал задумываться о том, как же красив Марти Бэрон? Честным будет сказать, что спустя пять минут после того, как встретил его. Словно у него в голове впервые за десятилетия наконец совпало то, что он думал, и то, что он чувствовал. Словно он впервые услышал себя.

— С логической точки зрения, было бы ошибкой переоценивать степень понимания мною, какого черта я сейчас здесь делаю.

Марти гладил его по руке, водя ладонью вдоль, вверх и вниз.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал он. — Слушай, может, ты хочешь вернуться к себе в комнату, и мы бы продолжили уже завтра? Или когда тебе было бы удобно.

— М-м, — задумчиво произнес Робби. В наличии имелись некоторые физиологические особенности, и боксеры Марти были совсем плохи в том, чтобы их скрывать, впрочем, так же как и тренировочные штаны самого Робби, если уж на то пошло.

— И чем ты займешься, если я вернусь к себе в спальню?

— Я... лягу спать, — ответил Марти.

— В самом деле, — спросил Робби. По-видимому, его собственная смелость еще не совсем иссякла; он опустил руку к паху Марти и через ткань боксеров накрыл член ладонью. — Серьезно? — прошептал он, чуть сжав пальцы.

И Марти... срань господня, Марти хватанул ртом воздух. Сжал простыни в кулаке. Выгнул шею назад, и Робби увидел, как на ней слева пульсирует венка.

— Робби, — вздохнул он. Марти снова так произносил его имя.

— То, что я неопытен, — сказал Робби, — еще не значит, что я не умею отдрачивать.

Он перекатился, опускаясь на Марти сверху, и его член стоял так, что было больно. Он чувствовал под собой жар члена Марти даже сквозь свои штаны и его боксеры, ощущал, как под ним, прямо в него упирается сладкое, твердое. Марти притянул его к себе и глубоко поцеловал, и его язык был очень горячим.

— Марти, — простонал Робби.

— Я не хотел всего этого, — прошептал Марти. — Я думал, это только моя проблема, я думал, что смогу справиться…

Они целовались и покусывали друг другу губы, и не могли остановиться, потому что так и должно было быть. Из-за Марти в голове Робби все смешалось.

— Робби, — прошептал тот ему на ухо. — Могу я дотронуться до тебя.

 _«О чем ты, блядь, вообще, мы только и делаем, что трогаем друг друга»_ , — чуть не сказал Робби, а потом наконец понял, что тот имел в виду, и смог только выдохнуть:

— Пожалуйста.

Через секунду большие руки Марти уже скользнули под резинку штанов, обхватив его твердый член.

— Ннг-х, — произнес Робби, ну или что-то примерно такое же изящное. Уже так давно его не касался никто, кроме него самого.

— Приподнимись, — прошептал Марти, и они немного сменили положение.

Марти отдрачивал ему, и его рука была столь же горячей, как и язык.

— Я... Боже, — сказал Робби. — Марти…

— Вот так, — сказал Марти и снова перевернулся, чтобы Робби оказался на спине. Теперь тот мог откинуть голову назад, прикрыть глаза и попытаться продышаться, но вдруг из комнаты как будто откачали весь воздух. Рука Марти... Марти трогал его так, что Робби даже не мог понять, что такого он делает. Может, он пустил в ход обе руки?

Слишком, слишком поздно Робби осознал, насколько близок к оргазму. Он вот-вот кончит прямо в прекрасные руки Марти Бэрона, прямо на этой тесной кровати со скрипучим матрасом. Еще немного – и он словно взорвется, и всё из-за Марти, прямо ему на руки. Марти снова прижался губами к его шее.

— Блядь, — задохнулся Робби, — БЛЯДЬ! — и его стон определенно был слышен и на первом этаже дома, и в самых далеких уголках озера, напугав до чертиков всех рыб.

— Робби, — простонал Марти и навис над ним, придавливая своим весом все еще чувствительный член. Он приспустил боксеры и прижался к Робби, и того накрыла новая волна оргазма. Марти терся о него, и Робби, вцепившись пальцами в его голую спину, ощутил, как тот содрогнулся в оргазме, и простонал даже громче, чем он сам — эхом по тонким стенам, дрожью вдоль позвоночника. Он поцеловал Марти, снимая с губ этот стон, вкушая сладость рта, рук и спермы. Марти тяжело дышал, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо и не поднимая глаз.

— Боже, — простонал он. Робби гладил его по широкой спине. — Черт. — Ругательства никогда ему не удавались. Он все еще не поднимал головы. — Прости, — наконец произнес он. — Прости, это совсем не то, что я... ничего из этого я... Я не хотел торопиться, не думал, что... что ты... Ты... Робби? Ты что... Смеешься?

Марти поднял голову — и это было правдой: Робби в самом деле смеялся.

— Смеешься, — недоверчиво произнес Марти. — Чего это ты смеешься?

— Потому что, — издав еще один смешок, сказал Робби, — переживать здесь положено только мне. Только послушай себя.

Он потянул за угол простыни — или что там было между ними, — смял ее и вытер себя и Марти. Нужно было сделать это прежде, чем Марти заметит такое количество его спермы.

Марти улыбнулся, неторопливо и туманно, и опустился на подушку рядом.

— Кварцевый обогреватель, — сказал Робби. — Полезная штука.

Конечности отяжелели. Он повернул голову к глядящему на него Марти. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Марти коснулся его ладони, сплел пальцы. Так вот каково это. Робби не мог отвести от него взгляда.

Осторожно, словно касаясь Марти впервые, Робби протянул ладонь и погладил его по щеке. Под пальцами заколола щетина. Взгляд Марти был даже слишком острым, и его теплые глаза были прекрасны до невозможности. Марти повторил за ним, и теперь тоже гладил его по щеке.

— Не хочу останавливаться, хочу трогать тебя, — прошептал Робби.

— Не останавливайся, никогда, — прошептал Марти в ответ, и на секунду прикрыл глаза, словно фокусируясь на ощущениях, когда Робби его гладил.

— Знаешь, — сказал тот, — я не уверен, что имеет такой уж смысл шептать. Не будем показывать пальцем, но кое-то довольно-таки громкий в постели.

Марти криво улыбнулся.

— Ну, да, я ждал какое-то время, — сказал он.

— Да? И сколько же?

— Сложно сказать. Если нужна точная дата отсчета, то она где-то между «Привет, я Уолтер Робинсон» и просьбой принести меню.

Робби прищурился.

— Гонишь.

— М-м. Не совсем.

— Ты никогда не... В смысле, я не думал…

— Да, я знаю.

— Так когда ты... В смысле, ты собирался когда-нибудь..? — Робби как будто растерял способность оканчивать фразы. И все это время, пока они лежали рядом, Марти гладил его по спине.

— Нет, конечно.

— Прямо чертовски продуманный план.

— Сработало же.

Робби снова мягко рассмеялся и почувствовал, как Марти тихо хмыкнул в ответ. А потом он приподнялся немного и поцеловал его. На этот раз поцелуй был еще неувереннее, чем прежде. Если целовать мужчину было для него неизведанной территорией, то целовать мужчину без маячащего на горизонте скорого секса, целовать лишь в знак выражения нежности, того невыразимого ощущения, давящего в груди — это было целой незнакомой планетой. Марти снова обнял его, и не было названия для этого чувства. Марти обнимал его так крепко, словно никогда бы больше не отпустил.

Робби не собирался засыпать у Марти — в доме, полном народу, это привело бы к неминуемой катастрофе. Но он не мог заставить себя подняться, так что они просто лежали рядом в темной тишине, лаская друг друга, и Робби уснул. Они больше ни о чем не говорили, но и спали не крепко; Робби то и дело просыпался от того, что Марти гладил его, и он тоже гладил Марти, а потом где-то в районе трех утра они начали целоваться, и Робби повернулся, чтобы оказаться сверху.

Теперь они все делали молча, и не сводили друг с друга глаз. Пальцы Марти так крепко сжимали его руки, что могли бы оставить синяки. Когда Робби был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, он опустился ниже и — в порыве заполучить еще больше Марти, быть еще ближе, забраться ему под кожу — коснулся ртом его уха. Марти сильнее сжал ноги вокруг него, еще теснее прижимаясь членом к его члену. Он сжал рукой задницу Робби, и от этого Робби кончил. Он выгнулся и выдохнул стон удовольствия Марти в ухо, смутно осознавая, как тот, придушенно вздрогнув, кончил следом. Они снова уснули, даже не вытеревшись, потому что — просто зачем? А потом уже была рука Марти на его плече, мягко призывая его проснуться, и в комнате было уже не так темно, как раньше.

— Черт, — крякнул Робби, наполовину вывалившись из кровати в поисках обуви. Он даже не сообразил взглянуть на Марти и сказать что-нибудь, и, охваченный паникой, что кто-нибудь заметит его отсутствие, поднялся по лестнице к своей спальне. Старые страхи так просто не уходят, и Марти не стал бы винить его за то, что он не соизволил красиво попрощаться.

Робби быстро принял душ, натянул какую-то одежду и устремился на первый этаж, чтобы продолжать изображать перед Сашей, Майком и Мэттом свою неизменную оперетту в трех актах под названием «все абсолютно нормально». У него было стойкое ощущение, будто он завел интрижку. Ощущение было позабытым и неправильным. И просто охуительно потрясающим.

Присвистывая, он спустился вниз, и к своему удивлению обнаружил, что все уже сидели там, потягивая кофе. Точнее, Саша с Майком сидели за кухонным столом, а Мэтт занимался взбиванием яиц, приготовлением тостов и вообще нормального завтрака.

— Из всех нас только Мэтт обладает необходимыми навыками в данной сфере, — сказала Саша, подняв на Робби усталые глаза, и ее утренняя улыбка так и замерла. Майк бросил на него взгляд, и сделанный им глоток кофе вместо того, чтобы отправиться по своему пути дальше, изящным фонтанчиком оросил весь кухонный стол. Саша все не сводила с него взгляда, только очень значительно вытаращила глаза, явно на что-то намекая, и в течение этих трех секунд Робби все еще не очень понимал, что происходит. А потом Мэтт, отвлекшись от сковородки, замер с ломтем тоста во рту, уперся головой в закуток и спросил:

— Что с твоей шеей?

Робби стоял и моргал, и тут до него начало доходить. До него дошло, что, покинув спальню и сразу поспешив вниз, он, конечно, не побрился и даже не взглянул в зеркало. Когда еще смотреться в зеркало, кроме как во время бритья?

Он с усилием подавил желание проверить, мысленно ударив себя по рукам. Он не сомневался — на шее расцвел засос всех засосов. Чертов Марти Бэрон со своим ртом. Вдобавок наверняка кожа была заметно натерта щетиной.

— Поскользнулся в душе, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, но это только ухудшило ситуацию Майка с его кофе, и Саша, пытаясь помочь ему, постучала по спине, да так смачно, что Робби услышал прямо-таки убийственный стук. И, конечно же, — просто, блядь, естественно, — именно этот момент выбрал Марти для того, чтобы показаться на свет божий и прошествовать за кофе. Робби просто стоял, замерев, и выражение лица Саши так ни капли и не изменилось.

— Доброе утро всем, — неизменно позитивно произнес Марти и принялся преспокойно попивать свой кофе, совершенно игнорируя корчащегося за столом в предсмертной агонии Майка и стоявшего как вкопанного Робби, которому словно дали багром по шее.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Марти.

— Небольшое происшествие в душе, — ответил Робби, что далось ему с трудом из-за слишком сильно сжатых челюстей.

— Ой, ты поосторожней там. В этих душевых кабинках пол скользкий как стекло. В твоем возрасте падение может плохо кончиться, — безмятежно произнес Марти.

— Пойду еще посплю, — сказал Марти.

— Но я же сделал завтрак!.. — запротестовал Мэтт из закутка. — И тосты!

 _Намажь маслом и прилепи себе на задницу_ , хотел было рявкнуть Робби, поднимаясь к себе, но решил все-таки вести себя как взрослый. Он не мог поверить, что еще совсем недавно вообще мог считать Марти нормальным мужиком. Теперь ему было совершенно очевидно, что Марти манипулятор и змеюка подколодная, и его самоуничижительная скромность была лишь прикрытием для еще более жестокого садизма, который только можно было представить. Нельзя было просто взять и спустить на тормозах, что Марти совершенно беззастенчиво осознавал, что вытворяет с его шеей.

Марти Бэрон был просто грандиознейшей тварью, подумалось Робби, когда он наконец упал на кровать, чтобы хоть немного поспать. И от этой мысли он улыбнулся еще шире.

_________________

Обратный путь до города был совсем не таким напряженным и утомительным, как дорога сюда: никаких ссор из-за музыки, придирок или молчаливых обидок, в основном потому, что на молчание не было времени. Всю дорогу Майк вертелся на переднем сиденье, оборачиваясь поговорить с такими же громогласными Сашей и Мэттом. Они размахивали руками, пытаясь решить, кто над чем будет работать и в каком порядке, словно их редактор не сидел рядом.

Робби слушал их вполуха, параллельно размышляя, а не пора ли в самом деле быть и тренером, и игроком? «Возвращайся в команду», — говорил ему Марти. Отчасти он был прав, и эта часть была больше, чем Робби казалось. Может, пора ему самому приняться за писанину. Одну-две темки из запутанного узла, которым они занимаются весь год, он вполне осилит.

И, возможно... Да, возможно, ему стоит обратить внимание на кое-что из того, что говорил Марти о насилии за школьными дверьми. Может быть, ему стоит поработать над психологическими аспектами или статистикой, освещая те моменты, которые объясняют отсутствие связи между педофилией и гомосексуализмом. Может, «Глоуб» — или «Прожектор» — должен взять на себя ответственность за разграничение этого в глазах читателей. Наверняка в городе множество католиков, как бывших, так и нынешних, в головах у которых такая же мешанина, как у самого Робби.

— Потому что статистика лучше смотрится по боковым полосам! — воскликнул Майк.

— При всем уважении, это чушь собачья, — сказал Мэтт. — Цифры — самое главное в нашей истории, и если мы запихнем их в боковые полосы, то они будут выглядеть как гребаная спортивная колонка, понимаешь?

— Людям нравятся спортивные колонки, — отметила Саша.

— Люди вообще читают спортивные колонки?

— Читали бы, если бы в нашей статистике указывалось количество посаженных священников.

В кармане Робби тихо зажужжал телефон, и, пока остальные продолжали дискутировать, он ответил на звонок.

— Да, — сказал он.

— Я всё думал на счет связи с «The Doors», — услышал он голос Марти.

Робби улыбнулся уголком рта и переложил телефон к другому уху. Ребята трындели без остановки на протяжении всех девяноста миль, так что никто его не слушал.

— Да нет никакой связи, — сказал он.

— Не понимаю, как можно заниматься сексом под всё то, что было выпущено после «Strange Days». Ритм совершенно неподходящий.

— А я и не говорил про что-либо позже шестьдесят восьмого. Ни разу.

Робби услышал легкий выдох — Марти засмеялся. От этого внутри стало тепло. Отрываться от телефона не хотелось.

— Как поездка? — спросил Марти.

— О, держу пари, не такая тихая, как твоя.

— Приедешь домой и окунешься в тишину?

— М-м, даже не знаю, есть кое-какая работа. А ты?

— У меня тоже. Так что я тут подумал…

— М?

— Если хочешь, можешь захватить китайской еды и присоединиться.

Улыбка снова тронула его губы, и внутри распустилось тепло.

— Ага, — сказал он. — Это можно.

— Еще мы могли бы заняться... Минутку, — сказал Марти. На линии повисла тишина.

— Что случилось?

— Робби. Включи «Национальное Радио». Сейчас же.

— Заткнитесь все, — сказал Робби, повесил трубку и дотянулся до магнитолы.

Они слушали в полной тишине. Им понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Сильвия Поджоли брала интервью у ватиканского эксперта, чье имя ничего Робби не говорило; в выходной сложновато по щелчку вспомнить все на свете.

— О, совершенно верно, — говорил мужчина. — Все это очень серьезно, хотя снаружи масштабы не так заметны. Я знаю, что предостаточно людей жаждут предъявления обвинений кардиналу Лоу, но давайте взглянем правде в глаза — те силы, которые он представляет, мало подвластны какому-либо судебному преследованию...

— Что, блядь, происходит, — выдохнул Майк.

— Но, конечно же, беспрецедентная отставка кардинала — очень тревожный сигнал, — сказала Поджоли.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — повторял Майк. Робби свернул и остановил машину на обочине, и они сидели и слушали. И в этот момент они поняли, что именно они свергли одного из глав Церкви. Именно они, четверо сидящих в машине на обочине дороги. Нет, их было пятеро. _Покажи мне, что это шло с самой верхушки_ , говорил Марти.

Они сделали это. Они заставили уйти Архиепископа Бостона, одну из самых значимых фигур в мире. Поджоли зачитала обращение Лоу, и в нем говорилось о смирении и единстве. _«Обращаясь ко всем, кто пострадал от моих недостатков и ошибок»_ , — говорил он. _«Я умоляю о прощении»_. Робби бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и увидел, что Саша смотрит в окно, закусив кулак. Он знал, что так она пытается прогнать слезы.

Они должны бы ликовать, но вместо этого машина наполнилась мрачной тишиной.

— Срань господня, — пробурчал Мэтт с заднего сиденья.

 _Я умоляю о прощении_. Но это не значило, что он его получит. Пусть этот кусок дерьма еще поваляется в мольбах. У Робби перед глазами калейдоскопом мелькали имена, лица и истории, с которыми они имели дело за прошедший год, обломки чужих жизней и десятилетия страха, боли и смертей. Так что пусть, сволочь, молит дальше.

Робби вытащил телефон и пролистал в поисках нужного номера. Запись с радио, конечно, шла не в прямом эфире, так что до нее можно было дозвониться.

— Кого набираешь? — спросил Майк.

— Привет, Сильвия, — сказал Робби, когда она подняла трубку. — Это Уолтер Робинсон.

— Робби! А я все ждала, когда ты позвонишь. Секунду.

— И Сильвия Поджоли, конечно же, стоит у него на быстром наборе, — послышалось бурчание Майка.

— Так, я тут. Полагаю, тебе нужно заявление кардинала и все остальное, что мне прислала пиар-служба Лоу?

— Мне нужно всё, что у тебя есть, и что из этого ты можешь мне прислать.

— Сделано, — сказала она. — У меня Марти Бэрон на второй линии. Говорит — погоди, я запишу, — говорит, клади трубку и перезвони ему, и позволь ему уже сделать его работу. Нет, постой, — его чертову работу. Для него это все равно что портовая ругань.

Робби ухмыльнулся.

— Неплохое интервью, кстати.

— Именно. Кассеты тоже пришлю, студийную редактуру.

— Любопытно, что они дали интервью именно вам, — сказал Робби.

— О, как удивительно, что они не позвонили прямиком в «Глоуб». Робби. Скажи мне, что тебя хоть немного беспокоит, насколько он тебя ненавидит.

— Это же неплохо. Значит, я нигде не ошибся. Ладно, мне пора, спасибо, Сильвия.

— Это точно. А, Робби, и еще.

— Да?

— Поздравляю. Это все благодаря тебе.

— Майк Резендес, — сказал Робби. — Мэтт Кэрролл. Саша Пфайффер. Вот благодаря кому все это.

— Дай пять от меня всем, ладно?

— Так точно. Береги себя, Сильвия.

Робби положил трубку, но они уже и так все слышали. Он снова сделал интервью погромче, и они еще немного послушали его в тишине. Было слышно, как Саша гневно скрипит в своем блокноте.

— Ну, и это, — вдруг торжественно заявил Майк. — Я совсем испорчу момент, если попрошу у тебя телефончик Сильвии?

Робби вывел машину обратно на шоссе и слился с потоком машин, едущих на юг. Телефон вновь зажужжал.

— Да, — сказал Робби.

— Так, я получил материалы Сильвии, — сказал Марти.

— Ты... Чего? Как это?

— У меня беспроводной факс в машине.

— Да ты, оказывается, не в курсе значения слова «выходные».

— Слушай, «Глоуб» пишет передовицу для завтрашнего выпуска. Сдаст утром понедельника. Нам нужно сделать заявление сегодня не позже одиннадцати. Вам пора за работу.

— Погоди, ты хочешь, чтобы «Прожектор» сделал заявление?

— Нет, мы не будем перетягивать одеяло на себя. «Прожектор» подождет. «Глоуб» хочет толкнуть речь. И я хочу написать ее с тобой, вот что.

— Марти, — только и смог сказать Робби, потому что понятия не имел, что на это говорить. То, что «Прожектор» оставался на вторых ролях на протяжении всей истории, грызло Робби изнутри с момента, как он включил радио. То, чего он действительно хотел, — это встать у микрофона. Но Марти никто этого раньше не предлагал. Мало кому из редакторов доставалась такая честь. Да почти никому не доставалась.

— Так что сворачивай в город и поработаем у меня. Только обязательно китайскую, ладно? Монгольскую говядину, жареный рис.

— В жареном рисе кусочки свинины, вообще-то.

— Можешь написать моему раввину. И дополнительную порцию печенек с предсказаниями. Отправь всех своих в редакцию. Пусть Мэтт займется Ленноном, которого поставили на замену кардиналу. Пусть Майк покопается в журналах передвижений и поищет, нет ли там упоминаний этого Леннона и были ли у него прецеденты связи с другими делами этой истории. Попроси Сашу...

— Бэрон. Я не мешаю тебе делать твою работу, и своей я тоже займусь сам, ладно?

— Ага. Принято к сведению.

— Увидимся через час.

_________________

На все про все им хватило меньше сорока пяти минут. Они расхаживали туда-сюда по белоснежному полу нелепого пентхауса Марти и то и дело передавали друг другу ноутбук, перебрасываясь фразами и меняя глаголы в тексте.

— Богом клянусь, я добьюсь от тебя прилагательного, если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни.

— Не сегодня, — сказал Марти, зажав в зубах ручку. Робби потянулся за крохотной веточкой брокколи.

— «Центральная тема» звучит фу, — сказал Робби.

— «Стержневая тема».

— Из всех подходящих прилагательных для этого абзаца, «стержневой» — то слово, которого нам стоит остерегаться больше всего, — поморщился Робби.

— Ладно, а как тебе вот это.

Окончательный вариант был прекрасен. Мэтт, Майк и Саша слали Робби свои куски текста в процессе, и в итоге к 10:15 все было готово.

— Вот оно, — произнес Марти, листая сверстанный pdf на экране своего импровизированного домашнего офиса. Дело было сделано. Ответное заявление «Глоуб» был красноречивым, но в то же время не слишком злорадным, исчерпывающим, но не вымученным, победным, но не ликующим.

До победы еще было далеко. Победой было бы бросить кардинала гнить в тюрьме. Выгрести все из церковных фондов и передать семьям тех, чьи жизни были растоптаны из-за тех сволочей. Победа... Победа была бы огнем в ночи, разбитыми окнами и показательными избиениями каждого больного сукина сына со всей епархии.

Но пока сойдет и унижение Лоу. Марти назвал статью «Справедливость некоторого рода». Иногда можно рассчитывать на справедливость только в некотором роде. И иногда этого почти достаточно. Почти.

Они долистали pdf до последней страницы. Марти протянул Робби руку, тот пожал ее. И они не разорвали рукопожатия. Они просто стояли и смотрели на экран, держась за руки. И что-то в рукопожатии Марти как будто изменилось.

— Робби, — сказал он. — Ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь. Я не давлю. Оставайся, только если хочешь.

— Хочу. Я хочу... — голос подвел его.

— Скажи, — Марти притянул его к себе, приблизился губами к шее, к подбородку.

— ...тебя, — сказал Робби. Он не мог найти другого подходящего слова, и в целом оно довольно близко описывало чувство, сдавливавшее ему грудь. Ну или просто у него начинались проблемы с сердцем, как вариант. Очевидно, это слово оказалось наиболее точным, потому что Марти коснулся губами его губ прежде, чем он почти успел его произнести. Не осталось ничего от тех сомнений, одолевавших их прошлой ночью. Робби знал, чего хотел, знал, что почувствует, каково это будет, и был очень, очень голоден.

— Трахаться, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу трахаться.

— Запросто, — прорычал Марти, и они цеплялись друг за друга так яростно, что от пальцев могли бы остаться синяки. Робби прижался ртом к губам Марти, и отчаянно хотел тереться подбородком, и даже всем собой о щетину Марти. Робби повалил его на диван. Марти сдавленно зарычал, и Робби понял, что они могут быть настолько громкими, как им захочется, и от этих звуков его голод стал еще сильнее.

На диване Робби был сверху. Марти лежал под ним, широко расставив ноги и выгибаясь. Робби никак не мог насытиться, ему хотелось касаться Марти больше, пробовать его.

— Там есть кровать, — промурлыкал Марти. — На ней удобнее.

— Позже, — сказал Робби. Он запустил пальцы в невозможно густые волосы Марти на затылке, и притянул его к себе. Срань господня, как же классно он целовался. Марти держал его за шею, а потом как-то перевернулся, и они оказались на полу. Может, эти ковры тоже были неплохой идеей.

— Робби, я хочу кое-что, — выдохнул Марти. Теперь он был сверху.

— Что угодно, — ответил Робби, и это было правдой. Он правда был готов на что угодно. Пальцы Марти уже расстегивали пуговицы и молнию на его штанах. — Я... Что ты…

— Хочу отсосать тебе, — низко сказал Марти. — Пожалуйста.

— Боже. Блядь, боже, — простонал Робби, и уперся затылком в пол. Язык Марти. Срань господня. Он пытался ни о чем не думать, не сравнивать с ощущениями от ртов других людей за всю свою жизнь, но это было сложно, потому что Марти был несравним ни с чем, ни с кем, кто когда-либо... блядь, господь всемогущий.

— Марти, — выдохнул он, касаясь прекрасной копны его волос. Рот Марти был таким нежным, таким... — Марти, — снова произнес он. Ему просто хотелось повторять это имя снова и снова. Это было единственным нужным ему сейчас существительным.

Марти забирал глубоко в горло. И не один-два раза, а постоянно. И где-то посреди самого сильного удовольствия, известного его телу за все пятьдесят с хвостиком лет жизни, Робби вдруг задумался, как Марти обрел подобные навыки. Но это было уже после того, как он спустил все свои влюбленные мозги прямо Марти в рот, и тот проглотил, Марти, блядь, проглотил.

— О боже... Господи Иисусе, — слабо выдохнул Робби.

Марти покрывал его поцелуями, поднимаясь вверх, и это перекрыло ударивший было злой укол ревности. Марти обращался с ним, словно его тело было чем-то невероятным, прекрасным, чудесным, словно...

— Ты со мной? — низким голосом поинтересовался Марти, прижимаясь к его подбородку.

— Кто тебя этому научил? — спросил Робби, хоть совершенно не хотел этого произносить.

Пальцы Марти касались его волос. Робби повернул голову и встретился взглядом с теплыми глазами Марти цвета чистейшего озера.

— Робби, — сказал он.

— Прости, — сказал Робби. — Это не мое дело. Глупо было такое...

— Я думал, до тебя дошло, как сильно я в тебя влюблен.

То, что сжимало Робби грудь — взорвалось, и растеклось теплом по всему телу. Так вот что за слово. Значит, слова все-таки возможны. Он и раньше произносил их, по другим поводам, и это было совсем не одно и тоже. А Марти вот так просто взял и добрался до самой сути.

— А теперь давай уже переместимся в постель, о которой я говорил.

И если прошлая ночь была изучением, была медленной и полной попыток, то сейчас все было совершенно иначе. Хотя бы потому, что Марти уже не так боялся напугать его. Им обоим уже было не так страшно. Робби позволил себе касаться Марти везде, где хотелось. Он тоже брал Марти в рот, хоть тот и пытался его остановить. И, конечно, у него получалось не так хорошо, как у Марти, но его член... Ладно, не то чтобы Робби сам был маленьким, но Марти был прилично выше ростом, и, грамотно выражаясь, пропорционально сложен, так что да, член у него был большой. Большой красивый член, и Робби было забавно осознавать, что он думал о том, какой красивый у Марти член. Робби касался его руками там, куда не мог дотянуться ртом, и если раньше он думал, что нет ничего прекраснее голого и твердого как камень Марти Бэрона, то теперь это не шло ни в какое сравнение тем, как Марти хватался за простыни, выгибался и кончал, рыча на всю комнату.

— Охуительный, ты просто охуительно потрясающий, — выдохнул Робби, забираясь сверху, и у него снова стоял.

— Трахни меня, — сказал Марти, кусая его шею, и так он и поступил. Совершенно точно. Не то чтобы он знал, что надо делать, но Марти как будто было все равно. Робби вошел в него по самые яйца. Он растянулся над Марти, и тот держал его, обнимая. Как долго тело Робби жаждало этого. Он яростно вбивался в него, Марти толкался навстречу и рычал, их тела двигались в унисон на невозможно мягком матрасе.

— Блядь, я не могу больше ждать, — прошептал ему в ухо Робби. Матрас под Марти выгибался. Робби хотел обхватить его член и ощутить, как пульсируют яйца.

— Робби... Робби, я... блядь, — Марти напрягся, и Робби почувствовал, как, кончая, тот сжимается вокруг его члена, почувствовал каждую сладостную волну оргазма Марти. Робби был прямо внутри его оргазма, внутри него самого. Робби тихо дернулся, обильно кончив внутрь, прямо внутрь Марти. Он подумал, не сделал ли Марти больно, не было ли Марти больно от того, как он сжался. Казалось, они разрывают друг друга на куски.

А потом все было так же, как и в прошлую ночь, и Робби не мог натрогаться вдоволь. Было около трех утра, и стоило поспать, ведь впереди их ждал тяжелый день. Но прекратить касаться друг друга они не могли.

— Я не хочу этого произносить, — прошептал Робби в темноте. Лицо Марти было совсем близко.

— Что именно? — голос Марти прозвучал сонно и расслабленно после секса. Они оба слишком устали.

— То слово, которое ты сказал. Я хочу это произнести, но не стану.

— Робби...

— Я раньше уже озвучивал его. Но сейчас все иначе. Я не хочу, чтобы это звучало точно так же.

Робби видел только очертания его головы. Марти чуть приподнялся и взглянул на него. А потом тяжело положил голову ему на грудь.

— Ага, — мягко произнес он. — Я знаю.

Робби погладил его по голове, и они снова задремали. Ну или задремал только Робби. Голова Марти резко приподнялась.

— Вспомнил кое-что, — проворчал он, соскользнул с Робби, а потом с кровати, пробираясь к столу. Он открыл ноутбук и принялся листать в поисках чего-то.

— Что ты там делаешь?

— Кое-что забыл, — сказал Марти, и Робби решил, что он забыл что-то сказать в статье, и открыл было рот, чтобы заявить _«ты больной, что ли, машины с выпуском уже уехали»_ , а потом услышал начальные аккорды «Touch me»[10]. И рассмеялся.

— Скажи, что ты в курсе, — сказал Марти, снова забираясь в постель, — что почти вся эта песня слизана с «C’mon Marianne»[11].

— М-м, — улыбнулся Робби в темноту. — Пофигу. Говорил же, классно для секса.

— Лучше бы классно для сна, — пробурчал Марти, натягивая на обоих одеяло. Потому что он не любил холод. Робби закутал Марти в одеяло поплотнее и прижался ближе.

_________________

В этот раз Марти не потребовалось будить его, хотя с того момента, как они наконец уснули, прошло не больше пары часов. Рассвет пробивался сквозь жалюзи в теперь полупустой спальне, и Робби, натянув одежду (и обнаружив, что далеко не вся его одежда оказалась именно в спальне), пошел на поиски Марти, не беспокоясь о том, что он без футболки.

— Привет, — сказал Робби, найдя Марти в кухне. — Что…

Марти склонился над столешницей. Он стоял рядом с кофемашиной, но было непохоже, чтобы он готовил себе кофе. Он смотрел на что-то в стоящем там ноутбуке. Нет. Он с силой вцепился в столешницу, его голова была опущена. Он уже не смотрел в ноутбук, но явно смотрел до этого.

— Марти, — сказал Робби. — Марти, что, черт возьми, случилось?

Марти поднял голову, повернулся к нему, и на секунду — Робби заметил это неуловимое — удивился присутствию Робби.

— Санта Мария Маджоре, — только и сказал он.

— О чем ты?

— Они отдали ему Санта Мария Маджоре.

— Я не... — Марти толкнул ноутбук в его сторону, нажал на пару клавиш. Экран проснулся.

 _«Опальный кардинал Лоу переведен на престижную должность в Риме»_ , — гласил заголовок. Это была передовица «Рейтерс», опубликованная буквально час назад, может, меньше. Робби бешено пролистал вниз, не веря своим глазам.

— Это правда, — сказал Марти. — Я позвонил источнику в Ватикане, он подтвердил. Они отнеслись к нему как к покалеченному герою войны. И Папа передал ему в полное распоряжение Санта Мария Маджоре, старейшую церковь в Риме. С сохранением всех прав в Курии[12]. Он может голосовать за следующего Папу. Может рекомендовать епископов. У него теперь больше власти, чем когда-либо.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Робби. Голос Марти был странно сух.

— Мы поспособствовали его повышению, — сказал он.

— Этого... не может быть, — только и нашел, что сказать, Робби.

— Это еще не все. Международное право предоставляет базилике «иммунитет штаб-квартиры дипломатических агентов иностранных государств» на основании Латеранских Соглашений[13] от 1929 года. У него теперь там буквально свое королевство. Никто не сможет его и пальцем тронуть.

— Они защищают своих, — сказал Робби, подавив поднимающуюся изнутри тошноту.

— Да. Ты дочитал?

— Ага, я всё.

— Хорошо, — Марти взял ноутбук — и так резко и внезапно, что Робби вздрогнул, швырнул его о кафельный пол. Они молча смотрели на него. А потом Марти одним движением смел всё, что стояло на столешнице: кофемашину за пятьсот баксов, керамику, миски с фруктами, тарелки и посуду, оставшуюся со вчерашнего вечера. Все полетело на пол. Стеклянный графин кофемашины разбился, и осколки усыпали манжеты штанов Робби.

— ЕБАНОЕ ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ! — закричал Марти и ударил по крану в раковине так, что тот вывернулся из гнезда. Вода из трубы полилась в раковину. Робби просто стоял и смотрел на него. Он позволил ему окончательно добить кран, потому что даже для Марти Бэрона это было уже слишком. Даже Марти Бэрон может сломаться. Даже Марти может достигнуть предела.

С убийственным намерением Марти взялся за набор специй, но Робби мягко обхватил его запястья.

— Хватит, — тихо сказал он, и Марти просто стоял, опустив голову и позволив ему держать себя. — Достаточно, — прошептал Робби, и положил ладонь ему на затылок. Марти опустился ему на грудь.

— Мы боролись не с ним, — чуть погодя, сказал Робби.

— Разве.

— Не с ним. Он был лишь следствием. Они могут делать с ним, что заблагорассудится, могут делать вид, что это преследование или охота на ведьм. Но законы уже другие. Ничего уже не пройдет даром. Следующий епископ уже не сможет делать то, что делал Лоу и все остальные. Мы собирались остановить всех последующих.

Марти вздохнул, и Робби почувствовал, как у него расслабились плечи. Он опустил голову на голову Марти.

— Кое-кто однажды сказал мне «старайся сильнее, делай лучше», — тихо напомнил он. — «Возвращайся в офис и сделай все возможное, чтобы изменить ситуацию».

— Ну и сволочь же он.

— Но мудрая, — Робби поднял голову, Марти тоже, и они встретились взглядами. Все было по-прежнему — разве что грустные серьезные глаза стали немного грустнее и немного серьезнее. Лучше уже не будет, никогда. Это будет сопровождать их на протяжении всей жизни, будет постоянным фоновым шумом ко всему, что бы они ни делали, кем бы они ни являлись, и как бы они ни вели себя друг с другом — с ними всегда будет это странное безымянное чувство. Каждая битва, каждая победа будет пропитана мрачным чувством тщетности и невероятной способностью зла менять свое обличье и находить удачный момент, чтобы укусить за задницу тогда, когда ты полагал, что победил его навсегда. Все в этой профессии знали это. Но потом ты все равно встаешь с постели. И у них будет так же.

Робби снова наклонил голову Марти к своей и, словно благословляя, коснулся губами его глаз. Это было единственное, что он мог сделать. День только начинался. Надо будет составить еще множество статей по поводу всего этого, множество обзоров, множество интервью. Саша, Майк и Мэтт будут их ждать.

— За работу, — сказал Робби.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание автора** : "Эта история основана на содержании фильма «В центре внимания», снятом рукой мастера режиссуры Тома Маккарти. Фильм не является точной копией того, что происходило на самом деле, — а только версией происходящего, и в моей истории рассказано о персонажах, описанных в фильме. Речь не о реальных людях Уолтере В. Робинсоне и Марти Бэроне, и уж точно не об их личной жизни. Я вообще ничего не знаю о реальном браке Уолтера и Барбары Робинсон, а также о сексуальной ориентации Марти Бэрона, да и все это вообще не мое дело. Зато я достаточно знаю о персонажах Уолтере Робинсоне и Марти Бэроне, таких, какими они представлены в фильме — такими, какими их незабываемо сыграли Майкл Китон и Лив Шрайбер.  
> Но материал фильма оставляет нам две загадки, и приковывающая внимание игра Майкла Китона заставляет меня ответить себе на два вопроса: а) чем объясняется бросающееся в глаза отсутствие жены у Робби, особенно по сравнению с (явными и не очень) семейными проблемами остальных участников команды; и б) чем объясняется то, что Робби похоронил ту же самую историю восемь лет назад? Так что я задумалась, а что если на оба вопроса один ответ? И я придумала, что разрешение загадки охлаждения отношений Робби с женой и невозможность принять историю о совращениях лежит в его собственной войне со своей ориентацией. Я соединила точки его личных и рабочих проблем и вот что из этого вышло.  
> И даже больше: я думаю, что по фильму Марти Бэрон — квир. «Неженатый Еврей, ненавидящий бейсбол», — так нам описывает его один скептически настроенный персонаж, и вот этот ярлык «неженатый», с которого начинается вся фраза, вполне можно принять за маркер того, что Марти — аутсайдер, инопланетянин. Для меня, вариант квира — наиболее точное объяснение. И отсюда уже было легко перейти к Робби и его ориентации.  
> Что же касается реальных событий в этой истории, то кое-где я соблюдала точность, а кое-где — нет. На самом деле отставка Лоу имела место в декабре, а не в сентябре 2002-го. Но мне хотелось, чтобы персонажи приятно провели время в домике в штате Мэн, что было бы труднее сделать с декабре, нежели ранней осенью, так что вот. Зато я была точна в том, что объявление назначения Лоу в Санта Мария Маджоре и его неприкосновенного статуса в Церкви и Курии произошло менее, чем через 24 часа после отставки. Мне сложно представить степень потрясения людей, которые так яростно боролись за справедливость, так что я представила себе Марти Бэрона, ругающегося и крушащего кухню; готова поспорить, что тут я тоже отклонилась от истины.  
> Ну и наконец, написание этой истории потребовало более тщательного поиска матчасти, чем я предполагала, вспоминая, как оно было в 2002-м. Выяснилось, что да, iTunes уже был, так что Марти совершенно точно мог запустить The Doors по первому клику. И ноутбуки тоже уже были повсюду, хоть и были дико дорогими и более тяжелыми и толстыми, чем аккуратная космическая пластинка, лежащая сейчас на моих коленках. И да, были и факсы в автомобилях, и смски. Некоторые детали дороги моему сердцу — например, бежевые кнопочки на клавиатуре Робби, потому что я отчетливо помню уродливый желтушный беж старых клавиатур и мониторов.  
> И еще есть кое-что, что я умирала как хотела внести в текст, а именно: что в 2002-м происходило в этой стране с ЛГБТ-сообществом, и куда мы должны были держать дальнейший путь. Однако я решила, что это перенасытит историю и, возможно, не будет соответствовать хронологии. Ведь там, где происходит вся история, то есть у Робби в голове, — всегда 1951-й."


End file.
